Androids
by Kezzstar
Summary: The daughter of a noted technoglical master, Melina is off to prove her worth as a Science Officer in Starfleet.  But Androids have feelings too...don't they? Data/OC
1. Chapter 1

-Present Day-

Lieutenant Commander Melina Drowse smiled as Capt. William Riker and Deanna Troi danced their first dance as man and wife. She looked at her own husband. He looked exceptionally solemn for the occasion, making Melina want to chuckle.

"Data, smile! This is a happy time!" She nudged him. He looked at her as if only seeing her for the first time.

"Sorry...my mind was elsewhere." He tried to explain himself using a phrase that his wife had used so many times.

Melina frowned. Data's mind had been wandering quite a bit lately. She reminded herself that she must tell him how human it was later-that would surely please him.

She thought of their "son" Rex. Based on the Soong-type android, Rex had had more success than his father at being human, and even had part of his mother's genetic code embedded in him. He was far away at Starfleet Academy, and doing well by all reports.

Sipping her drink, Melina allowed her own mind to wander back to when she was first assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise as a cadet...

-2365, Fourteen Years Ago-

"YES Dad." Melina groaned into her communicator. "I remembered my journal."

"Good." Dr. James Drowse replied. "Remember to make an entry EVERY day."

"Dad, you'd better not try to make another android copy of me." Melina sighed. Her "sister" Trixie hadn't lasted very long, and it still hurt the 20-year-old Melina to think about it.

"Anyway, I'd better run, your brother is malfunctioning again!" Dr. Drowse sounded worried. "JIM!"

"See ya Dad." Melina chuckled. Jim had been built 10 years before his sister, and often broke down. Melina had grown up around androids, robots and all kinds of machines and she was quite determined to be an expert in the field.

"Melina, come on, Captain Picard is expecting us." One of her fellow cadets, Sarah, called to her.

"Coming Sarah!" Melina jumped off her bunk. She grabbed her notepad and stylus and joined her only friend on the way to the Captain's Ready Room.

They made it to the Ready Room with plenty of time to spare-in fact, they were the first ones there.

"Oh boy." Mumbled Sarah, looking around the room at all of the officers. Melina recognised Picard, Dr. Crusher and Dr. Crusher's annoying son Wesley. She didn't recognise the Klingon, nor the Captain's First Officer or Counsellor. She also saw a strange man there...

'_No way! An ANDROID?_' Melina thought as the Captain invited them to sit down. '_Of all the things..._'

Soon, all ten of the cadets, plus a few more officers, including the famous Geordi La Forge made their way to the Ready Room. Melina groaned as some of the cadets sneered at her. She was not the most popular cadet, often being picked on heavily at the Academy for being so involved in her beloved robotics and software. As it was, Melina was already thinking of how interesting it would be to pull apart the android and see how he worked.

"Welcome cadets. You're almost ready to join the ranks of Starfleet's finest. However, the Academy has decided to change things up a bit this time. New cadets are to serve under a mentor until seen fit for promotion to Ensign." Picard said. "Now, here are the officers who have volunteered to mentor you."

"Mentoring? Didn't they try that years ago?" Asked Sarah of another cadet.

"Yeah, they tested it. Apparenty it was quite successful." The other cadet replied.

Picard pulled out a list of names.

"Sarah Davies, you will be working with Dr. Crusher." He said.

Sarah beamed. She was one of the brightest students in the medical field, and looked forward to serving under a pro.

"Timothy Worthington, you will be working with Lieutenant Commander La Forge." Picard continued.

Melina's heart broke. She'd been looking forward to working with the Engineer, and learning all sorts of mechanics. Now that twerp Worthington would get the opportunity she so desired.

"Hamish Quick, you will be assigned to Commander Riker."

"Lisa Field, you will be working with Deanna Troi."

"Nathan Pepper, you will be assigned to Lieutenant Worf."

"Melina Drowse," (Here, Melina perked up) "You will be working with Lieutenant Commander Data."

'_WHAT? NO! Androids are freaking PETS, and now one is my boss?_'

Melina kept her protests to herself however, and smiled politely at her new mentor, who didn't seem to notice her.

'_Swell._'

It was her first evening of duty with Data. As Operations Officer, it was his duty to oversee the functions of the ship. As a computer specialist, Melina guessed this is how Starfleet would best utilize her.

"Now, you've been assigned some simple tasks, you'll be checking the computer logs for any errors or anomilies. You'll also be required to do some maintenance, including making sure the data backups go as planned, and so on." Data said, showing her the command console she would be working with. "If you need any help, I'll be at my station."

Riker, who was sitting below with Hamish, tried to surpress a laugh. He had no idea whose bright idea it was to have Data mentoring, but it was worth the giggles.

"Thank you Sir." Melina tried her best to fight back the scorn in her voice. She turned to the interface and began searching that days logs for any problems.

Data watched her for a few seconds, and then went back to his post. A glare from Picard stopped Riker and Hamish from rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Anyway, we'd better go over the rosters for tomorrow in case there are any changes, and then we're done for our shift." Riker quickly took Hamish off the bridge, and Picard soon retired to his quarters as well.

And that is how it was for Melina's first couple of shifts.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a story full of fluffy rubbish. Something to read if you're really that bored. Review if you're interested, I'm not too bothered really.


	2. Chapter 2

Melina stared at the screen in front of her, starting to fall asleep through boredom. Data had 'promoted' her to going through the science logs to find anything unusual that might have been missed during the day, and to catalogue everything. Her life sucked. Her fellow cadets often shunned her during leisure time, Wesley had been trying to talk her ear off about warp drives and space travel, and Data, who was supposed to mentor her, never really said anything to her. Not to mention going through tonnes of numbers and elements was exceedingly boring.

Her head dropped in sadness and tiredness. She couldn't take much more.

"Are you alright Dr. Drowse?"

Dr. Drowse?

"I'm fine Sir, really." Melina blinked a few times to clear her eyes. "I'm sorry about that."

"You seem tired. Aren't you getting enough rest?" Data asked, trying his best to show concern, which was a completely foreign language to him. Counsellor Troi had taken him aside earlier that day and told him to try and be a bit more socialable with his charge. So here he was, and he was going to put in the best effort he could muster.

"I'm okay, really Sir." Melina said, continuing her work.

"I have noticed the other cadets have been... 'rough' on you. Is everything...okay?" Data tried.

It was all Melina could do to stop herself from smirking.

"I'm fine." She repeated herself.

Data looked at her for what seemed like forever, and Melina would never forget it.

"Very well." Data said, walking away.

After he had walked away, Melina allowed the small smile to creep onto her face. She thought her new 'boss' was a complete and utter joke. Taking orders from someone's pet android. HA!

Data meanwhile thought himself to be pretty lousy at this whole mentor thing. Why he had to go and listen to Geordi was anyone's guess.

Then he had an idea.

"Dr. Drowse, would you like to accompany me this evening at Ten Forward?" Data asked.

Melina stared at him for a moment, that for Data seemed like an eternity.

"I...I guess so." She stammered. '_Dinner with a 'droid? No wonder everyone laughs at you. You'll NEVER hear the end of this one. Why didn't you just say no?_'

"Are you afraid of me?" Data asked, quite out of the blue.

"No! I mean, no Sir. I grew up with all manner of androids and robots as pe-playmates." Melina nearly said "pets" which would have really landed her in hot water!

"You grew up with androids?" Data asked.

"My father was a student of Dr. Noonien Soong before he disappeared." Melina told him.

"What a coincidence, my 'father' is Dr. Soong." Data told her.

"Really? Do you have a prothestic brain?" Melina asked, before realising how rude she sounded. "I beg pardon Sir, I-,"

"No offense taken Doctor." Data said. "And yes, I do have a prothestic brain."

"My father is a doctor Sir, I'm just Melina." She replied with a sigh.

"Not according to your records. You are highly skilled in technological sciences, with a large amount of experience in biological science as well. That is why I requested you be assigned to me." Data said.

"Why Sir?" Melina asked.

"You would make a very good science officer, and as a senior Starfleet officer, I feel it is my duty to make sure you are put to good use." Data told her. "Although, if you do not mind me saying so, you do not seem to have as good a time with your fellow cadets?"

"Never have." Melina said bitterly. "All I had as a child were my toys, and I guess that has stunted me in my social growth some what."

"What about the androids you spoke of as playmates?" Data asked.

Ooops.

Thankfully at that moment the Captain walked in.

"Data, no keeping the cadets back! You're relieved Drowse, young Wesley is looking for you." Picard smiled, unaware of what had just happened.

"Thank you Sir!" Melina got out of there as quickly as she could.

"But what about-Never mind." Data sighed as the young cadet sped off.

"Go on Data, you're relieved too." Picard patted his back.

"Yes Sir." Data said.

"Melina, yoo hoo! Enterprise to Melina!" Sarah laughed as her friend nursed a vanilla thickshake. "What's up with you?"

"Oh...nothing. Just tired." Melina sighed. She'd managed to avoid Wesley, heading to Ten Forward instead of the cadet quarters, but then she remembered what she'd said to Data, and was terrified he was going to appear.

"You sure?" Sarah asked. As much as Sarah was nice to her, she could never really connect with the more outgoing woman. In fact, she really didn't connect with anyone, unless they needed batteries.

Everything seemed to be going wrong. Work sucked, social life sucked, life in general sucked.

"HEY, Robo-girl, sure you don't want a side of battery fluid with that?" Tim suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, just to make things worse.

"Hi Tim!" Sarah grinned at him, ignoring his snide dig at Melina.

"Hi Tim. Did they need to use that over-inflated head of yours as a warp reactor today?" Melina shot back.

Sarah laughed, while Tim scowled.

"Oooh, the flirt is on!" She giggled.

"I don't flirt with idiots who have a doctorate of doofus." Tim sneered at is adversary. In a way, Melina almost appreciated Tim, at least he didn't just push past her like she was a piece of furniture.

"I do not believe a 'Doctorate of Doofus' exists, and if you would excuse me, I arranged to meet Dr. Drowse here." Said a metalic voice.

Oh no. Melina's night was sunk, as the Lieutenant Commander himself, Data, had made his appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Data escorted his charge to a small table near the windows of Ten Forward. Once they were seated, silence reigned. Melina was still very embarrassed about her faux-pas back on the Bridge.

'_You pretty much called it-him!-a pet! You put it-him!-on the same level as a dog or a bird. Great way to stop your career in it's tracks._'

"I'm sorry about before Sir." Melina finally broke the silence.

"I think I understand. I guess then, that you grew up thinking androids and machines to be beneath you?" Data asked.

"Yes Sir." Melina mumbled. What was she supposed to do?

"Hmmm. Well, I hope then we can help each other in that regard. You to help me learn about humanity more, and myself to help you appreciate machines." Data looked out the window.

"What do you want to learn about humanity for? Bunch of idiots really." Melina said, sipping some of her thickshake.

"I think your perception of humanity has been tainted by the treatment you have received at the hands of your fellow cadets." Data said.

"Nevermind." Melina groaned. "May I be excused?"

"You are excused?" Data watched as Melina walked away. She seemed very upset over something, and Data wasn't sure what.

Melina was on her bunk, wondering what could go wrong next, when she was thrown out of it.

"What the HELL?" She cried, running outside to see what was going on.

Everyone was running around. The red lights were flashing, and the siren was sounded. Melina grabbed her pad and stylus and ran to the Bridge.

"Why are they firing on us?" Picard yelled.

"I don't know!" Riker yelled.

Two medium-sized ships that looked like bullets with dorsal fins were firing upon the Enterprise. Melina ran to see the scanner readouts.

"The scans are bouncing back at us!" One of the officers cried.

Melina looked closely at the ships. There was no clue to their origin or make up, however...

"There! That there on the tip of the dorsal fin, that looks like where their engines are!" Melina pointed to the screen.

"Who let HER on deck?" Wesley asked.

"Trust me, the top of the dorsal fin if shot will slow them, if not stop them completely!" Melina protested as another shot skirted across the bow of the Enterprise.

The Enterprise returned fire, hitting the first ship just below the tip of the dorsal fin. The first ship stopped dead in it's tracks.

"How in the world...?" Picard mused as the second ship was neutralised. "Cadet, explain yourself!"

"It was all in how they were flying Sir, and in my opinion it was a pretty poor design. The ships seemed to rotate around their dorsals, so their power was at least coming through there. Take out the dorsal, take out the ship." Melina explained.

"Humph. Return to your quarters!" Picard gruffed, turning to survey the damage. Melina sighed, and was about to sulk off back to her bunk when she heard:

"Very clever Dr. Drowse."

Feeling slightly better, Melina returned to her quarters.

"Yeah, those ships were a test by one of the colonies that went wrong. Apparently someone figured out how to disable them and bam! We're saved!"

Melina sat at her station, hearing the idle chatter a few days later. She was busy documenting everything that had gone wrong during the attack, which made work slightly more interesting. She even was starting to enjoy it.

"You seem happier today." Data stood next to her, watching her catalogue.

"Work just seems a bit more interesting and involved today Sir." Melina replied.

"That is good to hear. Would you like to join me in Ten Forward again? I have something that might interest you."

Melina thought for a moment. After last time...

"Sure. And this time, I'll wait for you instead of running off." She said with a small smile.

"That would be nice." Data replied.

She waited until he was out of earshot before giggling. He was rather strange, poor Data!

"Mind if I hear the joke?" Riker asked as he walked past.

"Oh, just a funny thought Sir." Melina smiled.

"I know that no one has thanked you properly for what you did in that attack, so I'd like to do it." Riker smiled back.

"You're welcome Sir...although Data did mention it." Melina said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm glad. I am sorry, but I have forgotten your name." Rike apologised.

"It's no problem Sir. My name is Melina Drowse."

"Melina huh? Care to join me a bit later?"

And before she could stop herself, she'd said it.

"Sorry Sir, I am already going to meet Data after my shift."

"Aah, very good. Well, thanks again!" And with that, Riker continued on his rounds, leaving Melina wondering just what had happened.

"So what you pointed out was in fact a power coil, which, once destroyed, rendered the ship inoperable." Data showed Melina the ship blueprints that the colony had handed over.

"Wow. So I was fairly close." Melina peered at the blueprints, curious. "What a terrible design."

"I know. It is highly flawed." Data said.

"I mean, I would be moving the power coils here..." Melina started. Soon, the two were completely absorbed in the redesign of the two remote controlled ships.

Watching the two was Guinan, who chuckled to herself. She had never seen Data quite so involved with another being before, especially not in Ten Forward.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself?" Data asked.

"Yup! I love playing around with these sorts of things. This is more fun than the time I tried to redesign my father's scout ship." Melina smiled at him. "Thank you Sir!"

"You're welcome." Data replied. Melina soon left to get to bed, leaving Data feeling like he'd succeeded for the first time in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Based on Episode "Q Who". I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Something felt strange, Melina thought. She had a quick look over everything, but nothing seemed too amiss, until Guinan called, and then Counsellor Troi asked where the Captain was.<p>

He was no where to be found.

"Oh boy, not good." Melina groaned. She had a look through the logs and found that Picard was last in a turbolift before vanishing completely.

"Commander, there is a shuttle missing from bay 2." Worf said.

Riker then commanded a full stop. But they couldn't find the shuttle, or the missing captain anywhere.

Then, after hours of searching, Melina found him.

"Commander, he's in Ten Forward!" She cried.

"And the shuttle has returned." Worf said.

Riker and Worf headed off to Ten Forward, while Melina looked on, confused.

"Q." Data shook his head.

"Q?" Asked Melina.

"Don't ask." Wesley told her.

Suddenly the Enterprise was propelled forward.

"What in blazes...?" Melina cried as the dials and measures went haywire.

Finally, they stopped. Picard soon contacted them over the comms.

"Status!"

Data informed the Captain that they'd been thrown 7000 light years away from their original position, and that they were over 2 years away from Starbase 185.

Soon after, the Captain returned and they went out exploring.

And then they found the Borg.

"I can't make a head nor a tail of this ship..." Melina said, worried. "It's like it's covered with engines inside and out. There's no organisation, it's almost the perfect design."

"Not what I wanted to hear cadet." Picard stared at the approaching ship.

And then Guinan gave her foreboding explanation.

"Damn." Melina groaned. She then joined the Captain to go and encounter the intruder. Picard tried to be peaceful, until it interfered with the engineering console.

"Neutralise it!" He commanded.

Melina had looked the thing over. Seeing it's impressive technology, she went to pull the plugs out of it's head out.

She was sent flying.

"Ugh..."

Melina soon came to in Sick Bay, and to dreadful news. The Borg had killed 18 people.

"The Captain wants you on the away team, you're one of the best anaylists in the known galaxy." Sarah shook her friend awake.

"Sure...no problem." Melina groaned. "Wait, an away team? We're not-."

"Yes. The Captain is sending an away team to the Borg vessel." One of the nurses said.

"Oh boy..." Melina turned pale. But part of her was excited. She was going on an away team!

Once she was cleared to go, she almost ran to Transporter Room 3, where she met Riker, Data and Worf.

"We're going in kiddo, excited?" Riker grinned.

"Am I ever!" Melina clutched her pad and stylus tightly. She planned to take as many notes as she could.

They got on the pads, and beamed aboard the Borg Cube.

Melina looked around. Nothing had attacked. Nothing seemed to notice them. She cowered behind Data, shaking.

"A whole collective...one mind, many bodies." She whispered.

They walked through the ship, Melina scrawling down as much as she could. Diagrams, notes, theories.

She wasn't paying attention to much else, until Riker mentioned he was going to get her to access the main computer.

"You're..." Melina nearly wet herself out of sheer terror. "What if that wakes them up?"

"You'll be fine, start hacking." Riker commanded.

"You are the best person for the job." Data commented.

If Data hadn't opened his mouth, Melina would have refused. Instead, she started looking at the interface.

"It's like a biological computer. It's far beyond what I can hack into-look out!" She cried as a Borg walked past.

But the Borg seemed not to see them, and it walked away.

"That was too close for comfort." Melina sighed.

Walking further, they came across a Borg nursery. Melina nearly cried when she saw what they did to the babies.

"Oh how horrid!" She half-sobbed, half-raged.

Soon, they were beamed back aboard, where Melina immediately went and hid in her quarters. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Borg.

Soon, Data came to inform her that Q had taken them back.

"I'm sorry Sir. I was a complete and utter coward." Melina looked down, throughly ashamed of herself.

"You still obeyed every order given to you, and you still took lots of notes. I do not think you have anything to be ashamed of." Data told her. "The Captain wants to see you."

Melina nodded, and followed her mentor to the Briefing Room.

"Aah, there you are Cadet. Can I please see your notes?" Picard said the moment she reached the room. He flicked through the notes on her screen thoughtfully.

"Commander Riker tells me for a first-time away member you did very well under the circumstances." Picard handed the notes to his First Officer.

"I was terrified sir." Melina admitted.

"We all learn to deal with our fear Drowse, and while you may not have dealt with it in the best way, you still did your duty." Riker smiled at her.

"I think you're ready." Picard handed her an Ensign's pin.

Melina could only gape.

"Thank you Sirs." She whispered as Data took the pin and fastened it to her collar.

"You will be serving as Data's assistant, and Wesley's supervisor." Picard told her. "Go on now, and celebrate."

Melina grinned. She knew EXACTLY how she was going to celebrate.

Two hours later, when Sarah went looking for her, she got the shock of her life when, after stepping into the Holodeck, she found herself surrounded by Borg.

To this day, 14 years later, Sarah still hasn't forgiven her friend for that rude shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving on to 2366, and "The Best of Both Worlds" Parts 1 and 2. I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Life didn't improve dramatically after her promotion, but Ensign Melina Drowse was happy enough. She became good friends with Worf and Riker, and started taking sparring lessons with the Klingon. Tim left her alone, and Sarah also got promoted.<p>

But Melina's favourite time was after her shift when she would go to Ten Forward with Data and discuss science at length with the android. Then, when science got tedious, they would discuss humanity and history-humanity Data's favourite subject, and history being Melina's.

Sometimes Geordi La Forge joined them, but this particular night was just Data and Melina.

"You seem to have this notion that humanity is a set pattern of behaviours and actions. It's not. Humans are quite a diverse range of beings." Melina said one day months after the Borg encounter over another vanilla thickshake.

"I understand that, or at least, I think I understand, but there are some things that are unique to humanity that I want to be able to emulate. Like genuine feelings." Data told her.

"Data, all human emotions are, and ever will be, are chemical reactions and electrical impluses, just like your protocols." Melina sipped at the thickshake.

"Then why is it some humans are able to bypass their natural urges?" Data asked.

Melina thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"I guess a stronger impluse takes over, like your Ethics protocols." She replied.

Sarah sighed as she watched the two interact at their table by the window. She was sat at the bar next to a few of the other Ensigns, who were all gossiping.

"So, do you think Drowse and the android are together?" Asked one of the girls, following Sarah's gaze.

Sarah gasped.

"No way! Her father wouldn't stand for his daughter fraternizing with a robot! He'd rather she had a relationship with the family dog!" She told the other Ensigns all about the Drowse family, and their prejudice towards machines.

"Brilliant the lot of them, but so very arrogant." She finished.

"So, I wonder what they're talking about." Ensign Lisa Struthfield mused.

Data often heard every word of the gossip, as his hearing was brilliant, and often pondered whether or not to tell his assistant that she was being spoken about by people she considered friends.

How confusing. He reminded himself he must ask Guinan about it. Before he could say anything to his companion though, she stretched and told him she was tired and heading to her quarters. Unbeknowst to Data, Melina had fairly good hearing herself, and had heard bits and pieces of her co-workers gossip. It hurt her to think that people were snickering at her behind her back.

"Goodnight Data." She smiled at him before walking off.

"Goodnight Doctor, sleep well." Data replied, watching his friend walk away. She seemed a fair bit happier now, and Data was pleased. He found his student to be both engaging and interesting, and he throughly enjoyed working with her. He had been pleasantly surprised by her recreation of the Borg ship in the Holodeck.

He was soon summoned to the Breifing Room however, and had little time to consider his new friend Dr. Drowse.

"Captain? Something's not right." Melina said one night on duty. "There are no signs of life anywhere on the planet."

"Have Riker, Worf and Geordi meet me in the Transporter Room. You and Data come too." He motioned for his two crewmen to follow him.

The Away Team arrived on Jouret IV to find everything destroyed. At first Riker thought that they had been beamed to the wrong place, but alas, everything was gone.

Melina whipped out her pad and started taking notes from her Tricorder. All that was left was a huge crater.

"What happened here?" Riker mused, scanning the area with his eyes.

"Some sort of attack?" Data suggested.

"More than likely." Melina scrawled some more notes. "Unless they had an accident, but surely everyone would have escaped if that were the case."

"You would think so." Worf scanned the area for any clues about what happened.

Melina abhorred Poker Night. Yet Data insisted that she go.

"I really don't know why I bother sometimes, I'm as transparent as glass." Melina sighed as she lost yet another hand.

"You're doing fine, no big deal, I'm sure your Knight in Shining Armour will be glad to help you out." Riker winked at her, earning himself one of the scariest glares he'd seen since he accidently stepped on Worf's foot.

"Be nice Commander." Lieutenant Commander Shelby chided the Enterprises First Officer.

Melina was about to bite for an explaination, but a look from Data quelled her temper. She sighed and looked at her pathetic new hand.

She was quite curious about the interplay between the two Commanders, and was certain that she and Data would have long yarns about it in Ten Forward. Was the tension sexual or professional, or even a mingling of both? And why was Counsellor Troi looking a shade uncomfortable?

She watched as Wesley got bluffed out of a great winnings. At least she wasn't an idiot like he was.

Melina's suspicions about Riker and Shelby were all but confirmed the next day when Shelby beamed down to the planet an hour before Riker and Geordi. Melina was upset she wasn't chosen for the away team, as she was very much looking forward to the investigation, however she amused herself on the Bridge by monitoring their progress and taking reports.

However, part of her was pleased she had remained behind when Data informed her that there was evidence of the Borg on the planet's surface.

"How I wish I had been there!" Melina sighed as she sat with the android in Ten Forward.

"There was also something interesting that happened on the surface between the Riker and Shelby. Something about birds and worms?" Data asked.

"You would be referring to the old saying 'The early bird catches the worm'. Bascially it means that if you get in early, you get to do something first, or get something better. A similar saying is 'First in, best dressed', in reference to old clothing stores that had limited stock of the nicest clothes." Melina explained.

"How interesting." Data said, which ended up with Melina explaining everything from "Cat's got your tongue" to "Bee in your bonnet", which Data enjoyed immensely.

She noticed Riker and Troi talking at a table. Data looked over, and remembered.

"By the way, I managed to get you on the investigation team with myself and Geordi." Data told her.

Melina's face lit up at once.

"Oh thank you Data! You really are the best friend I could ever have!" She cried, and was about to get up and hug him when she remembered her place.

"You may hug me if you like. I would not have thought that you would want to though." Data asked. Melina blushed with shame. She remembered her old attitude, and was embarrassed.

"I am sorry Sir." She mumbled. Data smiled his half-smile that he couldn't quite get right yet.

"It is quite alright Doctor. I am sorry if I have hurt your feelings." Data replied.

"Oh no. You had every right to say what you did." Melina sighed. She got up.

"I think I had better head to my quarters, I've worked relatively hard today, and I want to be fresh for this new assignment tomorrow." She said. "Good night Data."

"Good night Doctor." Data hesitated, and then patted her shoulder.

He wasn't quite sure whether it had been one of their good evenings or not, but he decided that seeing that she had not walked off on him without letting him say good night, there must have been some positive.

And he had full confidence that she would do brilliantly tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on **"The Best of Both Worlds" Parts 1 and 2. I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.** **

* * *

><p>Melina watched the next morning as Data explained what they had found on the Borg ship. She then showed off her notes and theories.<p>

"Basically, you could destroy half the ship and they would still be able to function to a dangerous degree." She concluded. "Take out one part of the ship, and the others will take over."

"Ingenius." Mused Shelby. "Our research came to similar conclusions. We estimate that they could still function with 78% of the ship destroyed."

They then went through the Enterprises defences and weaponry, which weren't enough.

"I don't know, my mind's turned to clay." Geordi sighed.

"Mine too." Wesley sighed.

Melina was still looking at her notes. She sighed.

'_If only I hadn't been such a coward aboard the Borg Ship, I could have gotten samples which could have helped our cause. Nice going Cadet._' She mentally berated herself.

"You okay Ensign?" Riker asked.

"Fine Sir." Melina quickly snapped back to reality.

"Maybe we should modify the plasma-," Shelby started, when Riker dismissed them. Melina watched the confrontation curiously. She would have been happy to stay up and redesign the entire Enterprise, but Riker had spoken.

–

"I really don't understand my species sometimes." Melina sighed over another thickshake.

"I never understand humans." Data added.

"You two are depressing, you know that?" Geordi shook his head at the pair of them. "Why do I hang out with the pair of you again?"

"Because of our delicate wit and mature conversation." Data tried his best to sound smarmy.

Melina burst out laughing, and Geordi groaned.

"Very smart Data. Did your little girlfriend here teach you that?" Geordi quipped dryly, earning him a filthy look from Melina.

"Dr. Drowse taught me the basic premise, yes. I, however, put the words together myself." Data said, completely missing Geordi's meaning.

"And you have done very well Data." Melina smiled.

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're most welcome."

"You two are impossible!" Geordi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Melina asked.

"I do not know." Data looked at Geordi.

"Oh dear." Geordi groaned.

–

Melina's blood chilled as she heard about the poor freighter ship that had come across a cube-like ship. She knew what it meant.

When Picard ordered the ship to the scene of the crime she felt her old fear rising. She tried to push it aside, after all, she had trained with a Klingon.

"Scared Junior?" Shelby poked fun at the younger woman.

"The good Doctor has been on a Borg ship before ma'am. I believe she is well prepared for any confrontation." Data replied before Melina thought up a decent retort. She beamed at Data.

She listened as Geordi explained their weapons status. Melina had worked tirelessly over the past couple of shifts to try and ready the Enterprise for her greatest challenge yet.

Picard sighed, and dismissed them. Melina shot out of her seat and headed straight to Engineering, eager to try out some of her newer theories before their next encounter with a dangerous race.

–

Picard paced the Bridge. Melina stood next to Worf, and watched him with one eye while keeping an eye on the scanners with the other. It was tense on the Bridge. Melina shot a quick glance in the direction of Data.

'_Lucky sod doesn't feel a thing._' Melina thought, quite incorrectly. Data knew something was up with his crewmates, and he correctly theorised that they were anticipating the battle ahead.

Then Worf found something.

"Hail them Mr. Worf!" Picard commanded.

"They won't reply Sir!" Worf responded.

Moments later, Melina's heart sank as she saw it again. The Borg were back!

"Send a message to Admiral Hansen, we have engaged the Borg." Picard commanded Worf.

Melina blinked. Now was not the time to be acting like a moron. She had her pad and stylus ready to note anything that happened.

They hailed the Captain.

"Data, is that the same ship we faced at J-25?" Riker asked.

"Uncertain, Commander, but the dimensions are precisely the same." Data replied.

"Onscreen!" Picard commanded.

For the first time, Melina heard the voice of the Borg. Instead of leaving her fearful this time though, it incited anger within her. Who were they to demand the Captain leave his ship?

"I thought they weren't interested in human life forms, only our technology!" Shelby protested.

Melina mused, and began scrawling down notes.

The Borg began their attack with that horrid tractor beam of theirs. Picard began ordering a reactive strike.

The modulated shields held for about a minute, then the ship was rocked again. The shields had failed.

"Fire all weapons!" Picard demanded.

Nothing. The Borg were as impretrable as ever.

The ship was trapped.

"Data! Fluctuate phaser resonance frequencies, that might stop them from adapting!" Melina called out from her post as the hull was breached.

Sure enough, the phasters finally got the Enterprise out of the Borg's grasp. Without delay, they fled, the Borg close behind. They headed to the Paulson Nebula, where the Borg stopped their pursuit.

–

"Not bad Wes." Melina said later as Wesley and Geordi informed her of the new plan to use the Deflector Dish. "Did Riker and Shelby have another stoush?"

"Sure did. Riker's lucky he has rank on his side." Geordi laughed. "You got a mention in there too."

"Cool." Melina tried to remain cool, but inside she was churning. She was upset that she was not invited to the de-briefing, and felt that her work had not been appreciated.

"Data was quite complimentary of you, and I agree. You saved the ship." Wesley said.

"Yeah, I know." Melina turned to her station. The Science Bay was fairly quiet, with the odd person coming in and out. Melina was busy making modifications to the ships armoury.

"I know you feel left out, but trust me, you'll be in demand a lot sooner than you realise." Geordi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Especially with your talent."

"Thanks Geordi." Melina smiled weakly, and got back to work.

–

Melina was off-duty when the ship began to shake.

"Melina, stay put for once!" Sarah groaned as her friend raced out the door with her pad and stylus in hand.

Melina raced down to Engineering.

"Where can I help?" She asked.

"We'll need you on the Bridge if you can spare the time." Geordi almost died of relief, thinking that he might have to station one of the hands he needed in Engineering on the Bridge, in case they lost control down below.

"I'm on it. Keep in touch!" Melina bolted to the Bridge where she took position beside Worf, as the Captain warned they may have to leave the safety of the Nebula.

The ship shook again, and they bolted out of the Nebula. They didn't make it far when a Borg appeared on the Bridge.

Melina froze. She was terrified.

Worf took out the first Borg that appeared, but the second one had adapted to his Phaser. Riker and Work both flew at it, while a third Borg went for Picard.

"No!" Melina leapt to defend her Captain, only to get knocked clear across the Bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based on **"The Best of Both Worlds" Parts 1 and 2. I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.****

* * *

><p>Melina still felt rather sore as she ran to the Transporter Room. She was determined to be a part of this mission, and Shelby had said she could go if she was declared fit.<p>

"I'm ready!" Melina burst in. Shelby, Worf, Crusher and Data were already there.

Shelby handed out the phasers, warning that they only had one shot each, and to use them only if absolutely necessary. Melina stared at hers. Last time she was aboard a Borg vessel she was a blubbering mess. This time would be different.

They beamed aboard after Riker warned them of the time limit. This time, Melina didn't cower behind Data, but instead looked around. Very familiar.

"Tricorder's stuffed." She mumbled.

Shebly groaned inwardly.

They moved slowly through the ship, until Crusher noticed the becon that seemed to control the Borg. They decided to try and take a few of them out, when Worf detected Picard's communicator.

"Can you locate him Worf?" Shelby asked.

Worf scanned around.

"This way."

The team headed through the borg maze. Melina tried to record as much as she could, what things felt like, how the Borg moved (or didn't move), the colours and patterns on the different screens.

"I don't know why you bother with that." Shelby said as they followed Worf.

"Ensign Drowse has created a Holodeck simulation of a Borg ship Commander, we can use it for research." Crusher frowned.

Shelby murmured under her breath. Melina smiled at the Doctor, before continuing her work.

They finally came to what was a horizontal locker, where they found the Captains clothes.

Melina looked at Crusher and Worf. Dread, anger, fear and sadness flooded her body. But still she continued to take her notes.

She informed Riker of the situation, and he in turn reminded her that she needed to try and get the Borg ship out of warp.

"Let's take out some of these distribution nodes and see what happens." Shelby grinned. Data and Worf fired on the node, which exploded. Melina looked around for anything that seemed to change.

Sure enough, the Borg moved. Melina quickly ran to grab some of the fragments of the nodes.

"YOU FOOL!" Shelby grabbed her back. Melina stuffed what she had managed to salvage into her satchel. She then started scrawling down the movement patterns of the Borg, and how many shots each Phaser had until they adapted.

Then they saw the Captain.

Worf rushed at him, but was flung back by a force field. Crusher was held back by Data. Melina wrote it all down, and even took pictures with her pad.

Before she knew it, she was back on the Enterprise.

–

Melina went straight to the Science Bay to analyze the pieces of fodder she had collected. She had kept an eye on the Bridge, and had heard everything Picard...Locutus had to say to them.

Her heart broke. She had simply been flung aside by the Borg, and hadn't been able to save her Captain. Guilt racked her system, and she almost began crying when she shook herself. She needed to witness this. The firing of the weapon.

That failed.

"No!" Growled Melina. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. How could they have adapted?

–

Data told her most of what had happened while she assisted him in organising the repairs of the Enterprise. How Picard's mind and knowledge had been used by the Borg to prepare for their attack, and how it had failed. They missed the de-brief, but Melina made sure all her newly-won data got to Riker.

"Not that I think it will do much." Melina sighed as she helped stablise the Warp Core again.

"Any information, no matter how small, is of great value in times of need." Data told her. "You did well."

Melina didn't feel like she had done well at all. She had failed to save Picard twice now.

It felt like days before Geordi told her she was needed on the Bridge. The Borg had been engaged at Wolf 359.

Melina made her way up to the Bridge. She ran into Shelby on the way.

"Ma'am." She nodded politely.

"Ensign." Shelby smiled. "Your data is invaluable. You've done well for such a young Ensign."

"Thank you." Melina was taken aback by this compliment.

"You'll make a fine Science Officer one day. Come on, let's get to the Bridge." Shelby led the younger woman to the Bridge. Melina went straight to her post.

She watched as the Admiral faded off the viewscreen. She groaned. But she would not let her crewmates see her courage waver. Not for a second.

She knew that once they reached 359 that all hell would break lose. She knew she might possibly die. Her father had warned her about that, and begged her to stay where she was. Melina could never have listened. After being shut up with her androids while her only biological sister was out there making a name for herself, Melina swore she would never hide again.

–

"So, you're not First Officer?" Melina sipped her thickshake, glad for the small respite she had where she could relax in Ten Forward with her closest friend.

"No. Captain Riker chose Commander Shelby for the job." Data said.

"I'm glad, there's no one better to take care of operations than you." Melina said, watching the stars race past.

"Thank you Dr. Drowse, I am glad you think that way." Data gave his half-smile again, in an attempt to look pleased with the compliment.

"You don't have to try and pretend to be human around me Data." Melina told him, her eyes beginning to droop with weariness.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Data rose from his chair.

"Data, I'm fine, I'm just...tired." Melina tried to shake off her lack of sleep, but it didn't work.

"Maybe I should escort you back to your quarters." Data helped his charge up.

"Data, I'm fine. Data, really. Data, please. Data, I'm fine." Melina mumbled all the way back to her quarters, where Data helped her get into her bunk above Sarah's.

"I'm scared Data. You wouldn't know about that, but I do." She whispered once Data had covered her over.

"Take some notes on it so you can tell me about it." Data requested, just as softly.

"Okay. Good night Data...and thank you Sir."

"You are most welcome." Data left, again completely missing the mark. He walked down the corridors to his own quarters, where Spot was pacing in front of her food bowl furiously.

"Forgive me my old friend." Data said to the cat, before filling up the food bowl. "I was busy helping Dr. Drowse get back to her quarters. She works very hard, and I am beginning to think it might be taking a toll on her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Based on **"The Best of Both Worlds" Parts 1 and 2. I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.****

* * *

><p>Melina stood ready with Data and Worf to board the shuttle. Riker's plan was brilliant, and Melina was quite pleased to have been placed on the Picard retrieval team.<p>

She was to make sure that the shuttle did not get destroyed while Data and Worf sourced their Captain. She was as nervous and excited as she'd ever been.

"You ready?" Worf asked gruffly.

"You bet." Melina grinned. To Data, she still looked tired, but she looked enuthsiastic. She had worked as hard as ever to get the ship ready to face the Borg. She had taken herself to a new level, starting to show some essence of leadership. She had been assigned to lead a team of three other Ensigns and two Cadets to help repair and recalibrate parts of the sensor dish, and she had done well, even suggesting improvements to the ships scanning ability. Data had no doubts about her ability to be an active participant in the Away Team.

The anitmatter spread was fired, and the shuttle shot through.

"Shut off the engines Data, they might pick up on our ion trail." Melina pointed out.

They got through the Borg's electromagnetic field, and Data and Worf beamed out. Melina kept the shuttle moving, enough that the Borg could not get a lock if the tried, but close enough that her crewmates could get back.

While she was doing that, she decided to see what she could scan of the ship. Nothing of considerable interest seemed to pop up, and she soon grew bored.

Suddenly, Data and Worf were back, and Melina drove them out of the electromagnetic field. The Borg went to attack, and Melina felt an electrical burst rush up her arm.

She screamed and shrunk back. Her left arm was numb. Luckily, they were beamed away from the shuttle, just as it exploded.

Data helped both Melina and Picard to sickbay, where Dr. Crusher informed Melina that her arm, while able to recover, would never quite have the same mobility again.

"Joy." Melina muttered.

"Joy?" Data asked. "I do not understand what can be joyful about losing the mobility of ones arm?"

"Remember the talk we had on sarcasm Data?" Crusher asked.

"Oh. My apologies." Data said to his assistant.

"You'll get there Data." Melina patted his back.

Meanwhile, Crusher was debating with Worf on whether or not to revive Picard. Melina, feeling uncomfortable, decided to go to her quarters and try and rest. She felt saddened and frustrated at the whole situation.

She'd dozed off when Data arrived.

"How are you feeling Doctor?" He sat down next to her on the couch that she shared with Sarah.

"Frustrated. Upset. Sore." Melina replied, motioning to her arm, which still wasn't moving.

"I see." The android replied.

"Data, don't bother, I know you can't understand." Melina smiled wistfully.

"But I do want to understand Melina."

"Only for your own mission to become human."

"No, because I am worried about you."

"Data, it's impossible for you to be worried."

"You are showing signs of strain Doctor."

"I'm not a doctor Data!"

"You have a doctorate, which was completed at a very young age I might add."

"Data, just go away." Melina sighed, resting her head on the couch.

"I will mention to the Captain when this is over that you need rest." Data got up. "I am about to try and interface with the Borg via the Captain. Your assistance will be greatly appreciated."

Melina sighed again.

"Melina, the Borg are heading to Earth." Data told her. "We need you to help us."

Melina got up slowly and motioned to grab her pad and stylus, completely forgetting her arm was inoperable.

"I will get that for you." Data said, picking up the two items Melina treasured above all else.

"Thank you Sir. I'm sorry I was rude to you." Melina smiled.

"It is okay Doctor." Data told her. He looked like he was trying to think, and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Keep trying Data, you'll get there." Melina's smile broadened at the gesture. "Come on, we have a planet to save."

–

"They are all controlled by a Root command," Data seemed awed by his discovery after finally connecting to the Borg collective. "That is im-,"

Suddenly Locutus, Picard, turned to face the android. He tried to escape. Another Ensign rushed to stop him, but was thrown aside.

Melina rushed to help the Ensign. His vitals were okay, he was just dazed. Soon the commotion had died down-Data had taken part of the Borg arm implant off.

Melina watched as Picard started to move. Counsellor Troi cried out.

"It's him! It's Picard!"

"Of course. They couldn't break the connection." Melina got up. "They are one, they are the Borg."

"Of course! It'd be like asking one of us to disconnect an arm or a foot, we just can't do it!" Dr. Crusher exclaimed. "That's their Achillies Heel!"

Riker then asked if they could implant a command into the Borg collective. Data tried, but could not find a way. Then Picard spoke.

"Sleep." He said. "Sleep."

"There could be a low-priority command you can get into Data!" Melina cried. "You've got to try!"

It worked. Data had effectively put the Borg to "sleep".

Melina sighed with relief.

Soon, Riker made his way in. An Away-Team had determined that the Borg Cube was about to self-destruct.

Melina felt as if a huge weight had lifted off everyone in the room. The Borg were defeated.

And to add to the joy, Picard was okay.

Melina couldn't believe it.

–

"Going to visit your family while the Enterprise is being repaired?" Sarah asked. She was going on a skiing trip with a few of the other Ensigns and Cadets.

"I can think of nothing more stressful." Melina sighed. It was nice being back on Earth again. "I might go and see them once, but I'll spend most of my time working on the Enterprise."

"Ha! You really are a weirdo Drowse. See you in a few months then." Sarah made her way to the transporter room, preparing to beam to Alaska from San Francisco.

Melina sighed again. She wouldn't mind heading back to Australia for a bit. She missed the long highways, the wide open spaces, the footy...

She looked at her arm. She could move it now, but it was far from perfect.

She headed to one of the many recreational halls of Starfleet Command, and sat down to get a drink.

"Imagine seeing you here!"

Melina didn't even need to turn around.

"Hello Data, how long have you saved that one up for?" She smiled at her mentor.

"One year, two months, one week, three days and six hours." He replied.

"Ask a silly question." Melina chuckled.

"Get a silly answer, although I do not quite see how my answer was in any way silly." Data finished.

"In other words, I probably should have realised the answer I was going to get from you." Melina sipped her cup of tea.

"So you knew how long I had stored that line for?" Data inquried.

"No, it was the format of your answer." Melina tried to explain.

"Format?"

Melina had to wonder how she got herself into these conversations sometimes.

"Anyway, I heard you were staying on board the Enterprise. May I ask why you are not visiting your family?" Data asked.

"Because..." Melina frowned.

"Because?" Data repeated.

"Nevermind Data."

"But Doctor, you do need to relax. You have been under a fair bit of stress recently."

"Data, are you my supervisor or my physician?"

"I could more than likely do both jobs to your satisfaction."

"You're a pain."

"Am I causing you discomfort Doctor?"

Head-desk.


	9. Chapter 9

She couldn't believe she had let that bucket of prothestic mush talk her into this.

Melina stood outside the family mansion, in one of the highest-class suburbs on the planet. Her family were exceptionally famous-her mother was a noted singer, her sister a superstar actor, and then there was THE Dr. Drowse.

It was made especially worse by her arm. She knew she was going to be pitied for her injury, and then lectured for putting herself in danger, and wouldn't she come home from the life of a Starfleet officer?

But she had no idea how they would react to her experiment.

You see, weeks before, she had been playing around with some of the remainants of the Borg implants recovered from Picard. Data had been helping her use it to create prothestics, with the aid of the Soong designs.

They had gotten an arm to work with Melina's damaged one...but it refused to be removed. Her DNA seemed to have fused with it.

On the plus side, her arm was now stronger and more mobile than ever. On the downside, how would her family react to her being "part android", as Data had put it?

Melina sighed, and stepped through the gates. The butler droid Andrew took her bag and coat. The maid droid Sally brought her some tea while she waited for her parents to walk to the large living room.

"Melina, darling!" Her mother, Darline Drowse burst into the room, hugging her daughter.

"Hello there Melina! Nice to finally see you again! And don't you look flash in your Starfleet uniform!" Dr. Drowse hugged his daughter when his wife had finally strangled all the air out of her lungs.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad. Where's Darlina?" Melina asked.

"Oh, she's off filming some motivational film for the new Starfleet cadets." Darline smiled. "Droid, scram!" She barked at Sally, who disappeared.

"It's nice to see you again Sally!" Melina called after the droid without thinking.

"Nice to see a droid? What have they done to you Melina?" Dr. Drowse roared with laughter.

Oh boy.

So Melina told them the truth. An android was her superior officer, and her good friend.

Darline looked at her husband, concerned.

"You DO realise it's nothing but a bunch of code and some moving parts, right darling?" She asked her daughter. "You don't HAVE to listen to it."

"Data is my supervisor Mum, and the Captain says I HAVE to listen to him." Melina said.

"Him? They don't have genders dearest, they can't reproduce." Dr. Drowse pointed out.

"I know Dad, it's just..." Melina tugged a little at her gloves, prompting her mother to say:

"Why don't you take those gloves off darling, it's quite warm in here."

"I'm fine Mum." Melina started.

"Melina, do as your mother...oh good lord what have you done?" Dr. Drowse cried as the gloves came off.

The right hand was fine. The left was pale, and you could see the dark electronics plusing under the skin.

"Well, when my arm got injured, Data and I...we sort of..." Melina stuttered.

"We can fix this, we can fix this can't we love?" Darline looked at her husband pleadingly.

Dr. Drowse shook his head.

–

"So they did not approve of your modifications?" Data asked that night in the Enterprise Ten Forward.

"You have no idea...Damn it!" Melina cried as she accidently crushed another sugar dispenser.

Guinan walked over and cleaned up the mess.

"Don't worry about it." She said in her kind voice. "You'll learn how to use your new gift."

"Gift? HA. It had my whole family laughing at me in pity." Melina groaned, remembering the horror that had been the dinner party for the whole suburb that night. She had destroyed three salt shakers, six plates, and lord knew how much cutlery got mangled due to her not being able to control her newfound strength..

"Then that is their problem dear. You haven't done anything wrong." Guinan rubbed the wounded soul's back.

"If anything, they should congratulate you. You have made quite a huge medical discovery, although Dr. Crusher says she would not implement it yet in its early stages." Data said. "It still needs 'fine-tuning'."

"You think?" Melina cried. She then let her hand fall on the table...

"We can fix it." Guinan tried not to laugh at the broken table while Melina thanked her lucky stars that Ten Forward was empty.

"Tables are easily replaceable." Data pointed out, observing the broken table.

Melina broke down into tears.


	10. Chapter 10

Melina was miserable, and Data did not know what to do. He tried attempting jokes, allowing her to redesign parts of the Enterprise, and even bringing her things to repair. While she did her tasks as well as ever, she did not do them with the same cheerful spirit that she usually did them with.

"I simply do not know how to make her feel better." Data spoke to Guinan.

"Data, are you...worried about Melina?" Guinan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I guess I am worried about her." Data half-smiled.

"Well, if you're capable of being worried, I'm sure you're capable of finding a way to make Melina feel better. Good night Commander." Guinan cheekily walked away.

"Guinan-I-!" Data looked at his drink, which he hadn't touched.

How did he get into this situation again? Ah yes.

–

Melina was on Earth, stock taking supplies before their transport to the Enterprise repair station. Data was helping her out, trying to sing to raise her spirits.

"Sing us a song, you're the Piano Man!" He tried a 20th century classic. He knew that was one of Melina's favourite eras for music. But even that didn't seem to work. He hoped his surprise for her later would be more successful.

"Okay, everything looks fine here." Melina got up.

Data looked at her. "Yes, everything looks to be in order."

Then they were rocked.

"What the hell?" Melina cried.

"We ARE on a fault line." Data pointed out.

Melina looked out a window. "Bandits. Cheeky bastards will get blown out of the sky." Melina turned back to her work, when two of the bandits burst in and fired a Phaser at her.

It scored her left arm and her shoulder, but didn't do much damage. Data rushed to fire back, but the bandits dodged. One fired again at Melina.

"What the-?" Melina watched as a light burst from the left arm that she had thrown up in front of her face.

"I would say Doctor, that you have adapted." Data pointed out.

And so she had. Every Phaser blast was simply deflected from her left arm until the Starfleet Security came to grab the two idiots.

"Sorry about that. Every so often some dork gets it into his head to try and steal something. Hope no one was hurt." The officer nodded to Melina and Data.

"Nope. I wasn't hurt at all, how about you Data?" Melina smiled at her superior officer.

"Not a scratch Doctor." Data gave his half-smile back. Melina felt bad, she hadn't treated her dearest friend as nicely as she could have after the disaster with her family. It wasn't his fault they were prejudiced after all, and he couldn't help being who he was.

They both made their way back to the Enterprise after sorting everything out. Melina retired to her quarters, glad Sarah wasn't there. She had just lain back with a copy of "The Tech's Best Pal" loaded onto her pad, when Data appeared with a box.

"Data? What on-Oh my lord they are beautiful!" Melina squealed. For inside the box, were two kittens.

"I thought since your own family were mean to you, that you might like a new family." Data handed her the box. "You seemed very sad over the past few weeks, and I hope these two will cheer you up."

"Was my work slipping?" Asked Melina, setting the two rascals down on the table. One was a black and white boy, and the other was a tortishell girl.

"No. I was simply...worried...about you." Data said, sitting down at the table and watching the cats play.

"Data, you are incapable of worry." Melina laughed as she watched the two tumble out of the box and looked around.

Data watched the kittens. Melina's comment was factually correct of course, but then how else could he explain why he had done such a thing?

"If you like, they can meet Spot." Data suggested.

"Spot would do well to have some youth around her. I shall name the boy Noonian after your father, and the girl will be named Stripes, after Spot." Melina laughed as the little boy attacked her hand. "Thank you Data!"

–

"Oh aren't they darling?" Sarah cooed when she discovered her new bunk-mates. Noonian and Stripes had adapted well to life on the Enterprise, and Melina was often seen taking them for walks to see their beloved elder Spot, who throughly detested the kittens.

"I know. Data bought them for me." Melina said, not thinking much of it. Sarah stopped for a second. Data?

Meanwhile, Data was talking to Geordi about what he had done, and how successful it had been.

"You did brilliant Data. The cats will suit her well. They ARE the recommended treatment for Autism these days." Geordi said off-handedly.

"Autism?" Data asked.

"Yes, she's a Third Degree. Used to be known as Aspergers in the 20th century, although they dumped the name in favour of degrees in the 21st century." Geordi started rattling off his limited knowledge of the disorder, while Data was lost in his own thoughts. Autism? Third Degree? She must have been very determined to get in, anything over a Fourth Degree usually never gets in.

It explained why they got along so well.

"Anyway, did you tell her about her promotion?" Geordi asked.

"No, I did not. It will be good though, as she now has the kittens, and she will get her own quarters now." Data said.

"There's a spare room next to your quarters isn't there?" Geordi asked.

"There are lots of spare quarters around mine Geordi." Data pointed out.

"Oh well, I need to get ready for the ceremony. About five of them are getting promoted." Geordi smiled. After the Battle of Wolf 359, only five of the Ensigns had stayed back to help repair the Enterprise. Captain Picard thought that the only suitable reward would be to promote the youngsters, especially with many of their crew being scattered.

"As do I." Data nodded. The two friends parted ways and Data headed to his quarters, only to bump into Melina and the kittens.

"I'm getting my own quarters!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, that would be because you have earnt a promotion." Data said. "You and a few others."

Melina squealed (scaring the life out of Noonian and Stripes) and without thinking hugged Data.

"I'm sorry Sir!" She quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

"I do not mind Doctor. Feel free to express your emotions to me as much as you like." Data said. Melina smiled, and hugged him again.

"One day I must teach you how to hug properly." She murmured.

"I would enjoy that." Data said, trying to mimic the softness he had often heard in movies.

She looked up and grinned at him.

"My quarters are right next to yours! We can discuss physics all day long!" She grabbed the kittens, and the pair walked down the corridor.

"Not exactly, you need to get at least eight hours sleep per twenty-four hours." Data said.

"Data, sometimes teaching you is like keeping a Tribble." Melina groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: It's Autism Awareness month again. I was diagnosed with Aspergers when I was 18, and while it was hard work, I now have a great job, good friends and a wonderful fiancé. Here's to everyone on the spectrum who has worked through this "disorder" and made their life what they want!


	11. Chapter 11

**Based on **"The Offspring" and "In Theory". I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.****

* * *

><p>People noticed Melina now. Picard often called on her expertise to help himself and Riker solve issues, she was often on away teams, and the kittens adored her.<p>

Melina often looked back on her time as a Lieutenant JG fondly, and Data would often find her reading her journal, remembering the days.

"There were some tough moments, but they were good times." He would say, stroking her hair.

"What was so good about them?" Rex would then ask. "I wasn't even around then!"

And then Data would start rambling on and Melina would end up threatening the both of them with a virus that would have them singing "Mary Had a Little Lamb" for the next week. Both of them would be quiet then, because they both knew that even if she didn't have the virus written, she could write it in under ten minutes.

One of the more interesting times was Lal. Even though Melina tried to be the best mother she knew how to be, and Data the ever-most attentive father, Lal finally malfunctioned and had to be shut down.

Melina was devastated. She stood with Data as the young android who had declared her mother said her last words and effectively died. She cried for days afterwards.

Worst of all, Data seemed to stop talking to her. He joined a band as a clarinet player, meaning most of his evenings were filled with rehearsals. On the nights were he wasn't kept with rehearsals, he often stayed back to finish off work instead of go to Ten Forward with Melina.

At first Melina was hurt. But after a while, she felt angry, and decided the best place to channel the energy produced by her newfound anger was through work and sparring with Worf.

"Are you quite okay Miss Melina?" Worf asked one evening after a particularly vicious training exercise. Data had requested the aid of a Jenna D'Sora in working on Photon Torpedoes for a mission exploring dark matter in a Nebula, and it hurt Melina no end.

"I'm fine Worf." Melina sighed. Worf smirked.

"Miss Melina, you might be able to fool Data but you can't fool me. What's up?" He said as they left the Holodeck.

She looked at the Klingon.

"I miss him, okay? I miss hanging out with the stupid piece of prosthetic muck." Melina looked down.

"I hate that he's chosen D'Sora to work with him over me. I mean, D'Sora doesn't even understand dilithium matrix applicaion as well as I do." Melina walked into the turbolift.

"Have you spoken to Data about this?" Worf asked.

"No, I guess I should." Melina sighed again. "Worf, I think I've done the stupidest thing in the world."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Worf chuckled.

"What? WORF!" Melina cried. "How long have you known?"

"That you're in love with the android?" Worf was throughly enjoying this, especially after the way she'd treated him during the sparring. "Since you were an Ensign."

Luckily the turbolift stopped at Worf's deck, and he was able to escape the deathly look Melina shot at him. How obvious was her attraction to Data?

"Oh please, ever since he got Tim off your case you've been drooling all over him." Sarah said. "The pink or the purple?"

"Purple." Melina sighed as she sat in Sarah's quarters, which she was now sharing with another more socialable Ensign. "I can't believe this. My parents will have me committed for sure."

"Oh stop whinging and let's go to Ten Forward. Maybe some music will cheer you up." Sarah dismissed her friends fears.

Wrong.

After cringing through the performance by Data and his band of tootlers, she then had to deal with Data walking straight past her to go and sit with D'Sora.

That wasn't even the start. D'Sora insisted on throwing herself all over the android as they spoke with O'Brien and his wife.

"Just don't look. You'll be fine." Sarah chuckled at her friend, who looked devastated.

"I'm going to my quarters." Melina sighed dejectedly.

She walked to the exit of Ten Forward, taking one last look at the couple. He didn't even notice her.

She got back to her quarters and wept.

–

She had just finished cataloguing with Riker and Wesley for the night, and had no idea what to do with her evening. Moping around in her quarters got old, and her work with the Borg hologram was pretty much done unless they got some more information about their foes. So, she decided to head down to Ten Forward and talk to Guinan before rush hour.

"Guinan, I need some advice." Melina sighed.

"You too huh?" Guinan smiled. Behind her, a bottle fell off the shelf.

"That's the third time today. I really need to get Riker to look at these shelves." Guinan groaned.

"That's funny, Spot and the kittens managed to escape today as well." Melina said, then her face fell again. Talking about Spot meant talking about Data.

"Oh dear." Guinan sighed. "I think this requires a thickshake upgrade."

"Lay it on thick Guinan." Melina sighed. Guinan soon handed her a chocolate thickshake, which was more chocolate than thickshake.

"The thing is, I know he can't feel, I know he will never be able to feel. Why do I feel this way?" She asked between slurps.

"You and Data have worked hard together. I've seen you two since you first started here two years ago, and I daresay you enjoy his company. You can truly be yourself around him, which you can't around anyone else." Guinan said, sipping her own drink.

"I guess." Melina sat up. She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Thank you Guinan!" She burst out of the room, leaving Guinan feeling quite confused, but highly amused.

–

Melina's attitude perked up immensely over the next couple of days. Even the news of the romantic relationship between Data and D'Sora couldn't quash her newfound inspiration.

"It's just this dark matter. We hit a pocket of it, and part of the ship phases out of space. We need to get out of here." Melina told Picard, Riker, Worf and Data.

"Mr Data, can you modify our scanners to detect these anomalies?" Picard asked.

"Only at exceptionally close range. It would be impossible to manover the Enterprise out of the Nebula." Data replied.

"A shuttle is more manoverable." Worf suggested.

And so it was. Picard was to guide the Enterprise out of the Nebula.

"Gosh I hope this works." Melina said to Riker.

"You're not the only one. The Captain is putting himself in extreme danger." Riker groaned.

"You'll just have to be especially strict next time." Melina joked.

"I'll try." Riker winked at her.

Unfortunately, the shuttle was destroyed. Fortunately, the Captain was able to escape unharmed.

"Back to square one." Melina groaned.

"We're approaching the perimeter of the Nebula." Data told them.

"Let's make a run for it." Riker commanded.

They made an escape. Melina was relieved.

Although she now needed a new chess set after her old one disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Based **"In Theory". I don't own anything except for Melina and the other OC's.****

* * *

><p>It was months after his relationship with Jenna dissolved before Melina would consent to joining Data in Ten Forward again.<p>

"I see. By over-indulging in my relationship with Jenna, I seem to have neglected my friendship with you." Data said after Melina had admonished him for his mistake.

"It wasn't just then Data. You've been ignoring me since Lal died." Melina's voice wavered. She still missed her 'daughter' very much.

"I thought it was appropriate, as you would need 'space to greive'." Data replied.

Melina sighed.

"I just wanted someone to talk to. Data, you know full well my problems with talking with other crewmembers, as illogical as you claim them to be." She stopped Data in his tracks as he was about to point out that there were many crewmembers aboard the Enterprise.

"I do apologise." Data said.

"It's okay Data. I got past it after a while" Melina chuckled. "Although I think Worf might still be sore. I belted the life out of the poor bloke."

"I see, so sparring with Worf became the outlet for your anger?" Data inquired.

"Indeed. You can ask him, here he is." Melina grinned as Worf approached the table they sat at in Ten Forward.

"You owe me for the bruises this one left on me android." Worf growled, before heading off.

"Oh dear." Data looked worried.

"You'll be right Data." Melina chuckled.

–

The Enterprise was in trouble.

"How did we get in between a Ferengi and the Klingon he ticked off?" Riker groaned as he hid behind an overturned chair in a bar. Unfortunately for the Federation, a new Earth colony was the battleground for the fight between the Klingon and the Ferengi.

Flashes of light surrounded Melina as her arm stopped the Phaser blasts from harming her while she tried to calm both sides down.

"Will you two please STOP firing your confounded weapons!" She screamed as she blocked another blast from the Ferengi.

"Make him stop firing at me first!" The Ferengi peeped.

"Tell him to give me my money back!" The Klingon growled.

The firefight started again, with Melina blocking all the Phaser blasts.

"LISTEN!" Melina gave up. She pulled out some gold coins she had collected over her travels. "Are these worth much to you?" She said to the Klingon.

"Nice try, but they're not my currency." The Klingon sneered.

"What are they?" The Ferengi yelled. Melina groaned, and carefully showed the Ferengi the gold coins.

"I can pay you quite handsomely for them." The Ferengi grinned.

"How much?"

After much threatening, Melina finally got an amount that would quell the angry Klingon.

Finally, the colony was safe.

"I do like that arm of yours Lieutenant." Riker said when they got back to the Enterprise.

"Thank you Commander." Melina beamed.

"You did very well Lieutenant. Remind me that you need to be reimbursed for those coins." Picard chuckled.

"I think a trip to Ten Forward to cool my fried nerves would do me some good." Melina laughed.

"Then make it so!" Picard patted her back.

Once she got to Ten Forward, she made a beeline for Data. She told him all about her exploits, and how her arm seemed to remember every weapon it had adapted to.

"Curious. Is it safe to assume then, that the Borg will remember our weapons?" Data asked.

"That's something I hadn't thought of. If so, we're in trouble." Melina frowned. "I'll make sure Commander Shelby knows about this, she did ask me to keep her informed on how my arm was fairing."

"Good idea." Data agreed.

"He hasn't figured it out yet has he?" Sarah asked Geordi, who was sat in a group by the bar.

"Nope, and I doubt he ever will." Geordi shook his head.

"Do you think she'll tell him?" Tim, now an Ensign, asked.

"Give it some time, she'll tell him soon enough." Guinan smiled knowlingly.

"Is there any point though?" Sarah asked. "You saw what happened with poor Jenna." Here Sarah rubbed Jenna's arm in sympathy.

"I think I was more in love with the attention I got from Data, not with Data himself. It was lust." Jenna replied. "It saddens me a little, because Data is lovely in his own way, but Melina will have a much better chance than I ever did. You should hear them talk about dilithium and engine designs!"

"Trust me, I know, I've sat with them before." Geordi chuckled.

"Anyway, I'm getting tired, and I'd better get to bed." Melina tried to stiffle a yawn.

"Indeed. Shall I escort you?" Data asked.

"Data, every night you ask, and every night I say the same thing. Of course you shall." Melina chuckled.

"I am sorry Doctor, but my experience with Lieutenant D'Sora has made me wary of offending again through over-attention." Data explained as they waited in the turbolift.

"Data, you just need some more practise at relationships. No one gets it right the first time...or even the second time for that matter." Melina told him.

"Some people do." Data contradicted.

"If they do, they are extrodinarily lucky." Melina said as the turbolift reached their deck.

"Anyway, after my actions, I highly doubt anyone would want fall in love with me again." Data said as they approached their quarters.

Melina's heart broke for the poor android.

"Data?"

He turned to face her. Her heart pounded, but she kept her cool demenour.

"You have realised that I have fallen in love with you?" She said.

Data was taken aback by this revelation. "You have?"

"How could I not?" Melina continued.

"You do realise that I can not love you back?" Data told her.

"I know. I've known for a long time. But I am happy to help you learn about human relationships, if you can at least pretend to care for me." Melina said.

"I will write a sub-protocol for you tonight then." Data said.

"Ohhh no you don't!" Melina chuckled. "Writing this protocol will take time and experience, and you'll need my help. There is no one blanket protocol that will work for everyone Data."

"In that case then, we will work on it together." Data said. "Thank you Melina."

"You're most welcome Data. Just promise me you'll never say you love me. Because I'll know it's a lie." Melina touched his hand.

"I promise." Data said. "Allow me to take a guess and say that the appropriate response is for me to kiss you goodnight?"

"That'd be nice Data." Melina smiled.

It only crossed her mind the next day how her family would react when they found out her first passionate kiss was with an android.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah almost fell off her barstool.

"You are KIDDING me!" She whispered to Tim, whose mouth was wide open.

"Well, whaddya know?" Guinan smiled.

The group had just watched Data and Melina walk into Ten Forward holding hands. The new couple sat at their usual table, and Melina ordered her usual drink.

"Now what do we do?" Data asked.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Melina asked.

"Well, I know you like looking at ships and other machines, so I brought an old blueprint of a Blackhawk helicopter from the 21st century." Data pulled out the files.

Melina smiled.

"I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner, we were already basically a couple." She said, looking over the blueprints with glee.

"They're a couple and the first thing they do is what they did before they were a couple-reading over blueprints and discussing science!" Tim scoffed.

"Sometimes they discuss art and history." Geordi pointed out.

"They're gossiping again." Melina groaned. Data had an idea.

"Let us give them something to really talk about." He gave his half-smile, before leaning over and kissing her.

"Oh lord, her father will have a fit, and her mother will be in hospital!" Sarah gasped.

"That man has a tongue on him." Jenna commented with a smirk.

"Did it get the desired result?" Data asked, his face still close to hers.

Melina quickly glanced over to the bar. "Sure did. Sarah looks like she's about to have a fit!" She whispered back, kissing him again.

"How am I doing?" He asked when their oral exchange was complete.

"You're doing very well Data." Melina replied proudly.

"It does not seem our relationship has changed much, except for the occasional physical touch."

"Does that upset you?"

"No. I think maybe it is the way our relationship is meant to be." Data said. "I am beginning to see where I went wrong with Jenna."

"Yes, well. We won't talk about that. Hold my hand while we talk, it comforts me." Melina took the androids hand in hers, feeling its cold texture.

Data watched as she took his hand in hers, and again questioned whether or not he was truly able to feel.

–

"No doubt about it Captain, it's a Borg footprint." Melina reported to the Captain one evening.

"Why would they be looking at a swamp-world where there is no sign of senitient life?" Picard wondered out aloud. "Miss Drowse, take Data and go have a look down there. You two are the only ones who could stand a chance if the Borg came back."

"Yes Captain!" Melina said.

Picard sighed. They'd come across an uninhabited planet, covered in nothing but muck and swamps, so what did the Borg want there?"

Melina made it to Transporter Room 2, where she met her beloved Data. She smiled at him, and he attempted his half-smile back.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Affirmative." Data said. "I have modified the Phasers, but if your arm is anything to go by, they will be quite useless."

"The best course of action then would be to beam out if we encounter the Borg?" Melina asked.

"That does seem like the solution." Data said.

They stood on the Transporter Pads and were sent down to the murky planet below.

"Ewww...Thank goodness I didn't wear my best boots!" Melina cried as she sank about a foot in the swamp.

"The boots are able to be cleaned Doctor." Data pointed.

"Data!" Melina groaned.

"I am only pointing out a fact."

"You're a pain." Melina sighed, scanning the area with her Tricorder. She found it difficult to move through the muck, especially as her boots now weighed an extra kilogram each.

"Data, look at this!" Melina moved over to what looked like the remains of a hut.

"Fascinating." Data hit the communicator on his chest. "Data to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." Picard stroked his chin. He was taking a stroll around the Bridge, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"We have found signs that there was once life here. Dr. Drowse has found the remains of what looks to be an old dwelling place. There also seems to be some ruins in the distance. We're going to investigate." Data told the Captain.

"Be careful out there. Both of you." Picard warned.

"Acknowledged." Data shut off his communicator. They made it to the ruins in one piece (although both were covered head-to-toe in mud).

"Data to Enterprise. Data to Enterprise." Data tried to get to the Captain, but no luck.

"The Tricorder's gone haywire." Melina sighed. "There must be some sort of electromagnetic field that's interferring."

"Hmm." Data still headed forward. The ruins were huge. Melina headed off in one direction, and Data took the other.

"The Borg must have destroyed this place." Melina whispered to herself. She soon came across something that looked like a becon. It was flashing and had diodes all over it.

"What is that thing?" She wondered out aloud.

"We are the Borg. Surrender and you will be assimilated. Resistance is futile." She heard behind her.

Aah. It was a Borg contraption.

"DATA!" Melina cried. The two Borg made a move for her. Using her left arm she managed to throw them away. She bolted, only to run into three more Borg.

"DATA! DATA HELP ME!" She cried, smacking the communicator as hard as she could, to no avail. She was surrounded.

Meanwhile, Data had managed to get himself outside the dampening field and contact Picard.

"Yes, it does seem that the Borg have indeed destroyed another civilisation." Picard sighed. "Find the Lieutenant and get out of there."

"Ack-," Data spun around.

"Data? What's the matter?" Picard asked.

"I think Dr. Drowse has found the Borg." Data said.

Picard sighed. Another one to be lost.

"There's nothing you can do for her now Data. You are to beam back aboard the Enterprise immediately." Picard ordered, his heart heavy. He quite liked the young Lieutenant, and was pleased with the work she had done to try and figure out the Borg.

"No." Data said.

"No?" Picard was taken aback. Data had never disobeyed an order before!

"O'Brien, beam Data back aboard now!" Picard cried.

"I can't, he's gone back into the field!" O'Brien replied.

"No!" Picard growled. Now he would lose two fine officers.

By this time six more Borg Drones had appeared, and Melina was getting weaker. One had already slashed open her abdomen, and the pain was sucking most of her energy.

'_I shall do Worf proud and go down fighting. Maybe I should even sing a song as I am sent to my grave? Nah, too Klingon, and to tell the truth, I am terrified of death._' She thought. There was no way she was going to go with the Borg alive. She would die first, die and make her body unusable for them to assimilate.

"Fare thee well, cruel and loving life! May your many wonders never cease to amaze!" She cried, throwing another Borg off her.

"Not today Doctor!" She heard the familiar metallic voice she had grown to adore.

"Data?" She dared not hope. He couldn't have come back. Only a fool would do such a thing, an illogical fool!

"Run!" He commanded, and she followed as fast as her wounds and muddy boots would allow. The Borg maintained their pursuit, until at last Data said those magical words.

"Two to beam up! Now!" He cried into his communicator. Melina had never been so happy to see the inside of the Transporter Room.

Just before she fainted, Melina realised that Data had grabbed her arm.

–

"Explain yourself Commander! I gave you a direct order to beam back up to the Enterprise!" Picard yelled. "We could have lost two brilliant officers instead of one!"

"I had to save her Sir." Data said.

"You had to save her? You HAD to save her Data?" Picard shook his head angrily.

"Captain, perhaps you are allowing your own experience with the Borg to cloud your judgement. Data saved Lieutenant Drowses life." Counsellor Troi spoke up.

"Including that fine arm she has." Riker added.

"Counsellor-,"

"We are not mindless, emotionless drones like the Borg Captain!" Troi cried out. "And that is what sets us apart from them!"

Data looked at the floor, heavy in thought. Wasn't he an emotionless android? How then did he explain the urge he had to save his fellow officer?

He had never disobeyed before, not even for Tasha Yar. What made the good Doctor so much different?

"Fine. Dismissed." Picard waved them all away.

Data immediately headed to sick bay, where his girlfriend was lying, still unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

"Data, have you ever heard the saying 'A watched pot never boils'?" Dr. Crusher asked as Data stood beside Melina's bed.

"I have proven that theory wrong Doctor." Data replied, still staring at Melinas sleeping form.

"She'll be fine Data. You don't have to watch her every time you're off duty." Dr. Crusher laughed, finding it cute that the android was so dedicated.

"But I want to Doctor, even though I can not understand it." Data replied.

Crusher sighed. She was about to try and explain, but thought better of it. This was something that Data had to talk about with the young Lieutenant.

"Data...Data save me..." Melina mumbled. Data looked horrified.

"What do I do?" He gulped.

"For a start, calm yourself down and tell her that you're there. Quietly if you don't mind." Crusher shook her head and she checked Melinas vital signs.

"Doctor, I am here. You are safe now." Data tried. The young eyes fluttered open.

"Data? Doctor? Ugh, what happened to me?" Melina slowly lifted herself into a sitting position.

"You do not remember the Borg attack?" Data asked.

"I do now, thanks for reminding me." Melina groaned, rubbing her sore abdomen.

"You are welcome."

"Data, shut up."

"Yes Doctor."

Crusher quickly turned away before the pair saw the smile on her face. They reminded her so much of herself and Jack all those years ago.

Data soon had to leave to go on duty, leaving Melina with a delicate kiss and a promise that he would return as soon as possible. After he'd left, Melina buried her face in her hands and exclaimed:

"Sometimes he gets it so perfect. Most times though, he stuffs everything up, and it's even pefecter."

"Is that even a word?" Crusher laughed as she saw Melina's beet-red face.

"I don't know." Melina sighed. "I don't know why I let him affect me so much though, I mean, it's only just lines of code and orders that he follows."

"Actually, he defied orders when he went back to save you." Crusher pointed out. She told the young Lieutenant the story of how Data had been raked over the coals for his actions. The whole situation left poor Melina quite confused.

–

"Dr. Crusher told me you defied orders to save me from the Borg." Melina said that night in Ten Forward.

Data didn't answer. None of his databanks or protocols had any information on how to handle the situation, so he remained silent.

"Data?" Melina pressed. Deciding that the only logical course of action was to tell her what he had told Picard, he replied.

"I had to." He said.

"You had to?" Melina asked.

Data went back to his silence. Melina touched his hand.

"Thank you." She said finally.

Data looked confused.

"I'm sure I've explained the saying about looking a gift horse in the mouth?" Melina chuckled. Data felt his half-smile was appropriate in this situation.

"Thank you Doctor. I am not sure why I did what I did." He replied.

"It doesn't matter Data. The fact is you did it, and I am alive and grateful." Melina smiled at him.

"Has anyone told her?" Sarah asked, back over at the bar.

"Not me." Guinan said.

"Nope." Tim replied.

"Don't look at me." Geordi said.

"Do you think it's wise to say anything though?" Jenna asked, looking at the couple, who were now discussing the Eugenics Wars.

"Well, someone is going to have to. She needs to be warned." Guinan pointed out.

"I'll talk to Deanna, she's good at these sensitive issues." Geordi sipped his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Melina touch Data's face, and Data respond.

–

"Oh dear." Counsellor Troi sighed as she heard what Geordi had to say.

"Oh dear is right. Starbase 219 is only four days away." Geordi said.

"I will let Miss Melina know. It's a difficult situation, and I feel bad for her." Troi looked out the window.

"I know. I can't begin to imagine what her father will say when he sees her." Geordi looked out the window as well.


	15. Chapter 15

"Deanna, your job is about to get a whole lot harder." Geordi walked into the Counsellor's office, followed by Riker, Jenna, Sarah and Tim.

"Why, what's happened? Why are you all here?" Troi got up and looked at them, worried.

"You see, Data and Melina had been discussing Lal. They think they've figured out what went wrong." Riker said.

"And?" Troi asked.

"Somehow they came to the conculsion that...well...Data proposed." Sarah said, deflated.

"Proposed? Proposed what? You don't mean..." Troi trailed off. She knew exactly what it meant.

"The wedding has been planned for the second week after we get to 219." Geordi sat down on one of the sofas. "And her whole family is there."

"This could be a good thing." Troi said.

"Or can turn into an ugly thing. When is this meeting with the Lieu-," Riker started, when Melina walked in, looking like all her Christmases had come at once.

"Hi Counsellor! Oh the most wonderful thing happened!" Melina showed Troi the ring that Data had picked out. It was beautiful. "Why did you call this meeting anyway? And why is everyone here?"

The group looked at each other.

"Melina, your family is waiting for you at Starbase 219. Your mother, father and sister." Troi broke the news as calmly as she could.

Melina opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Opened then closed. Silently, she got up and walked out of the office.

"Well..." Tim said after a fashion, trying to break the tension. "That could have been infinitely worse."

–

Data found himself humming as he painted in his quarters. He stopped everything for a second and assessed the situation. Humans usually hummed when happy. So Data could safely and logically assume he was happy. He half-smiled in a cheerful fashion, and continued painting. He was painting a picture of his fiancé, and he hoped that she would like it as a wedding present.

All her behaviour the past few days had led him to assume she was nervous about something. His analysis further led him to believe she was suffering from a condition known as "wedding jitters". He himself was looking forward to the occasion.

Again, he stopped all functions and thought again. Were these feelings, or simply sub-routines that were scheduled? He decided that following that train of thought would lead to confusion, so he continued his painting and humming again.

Of course, Melina did have wedding jitters, but they were greatly compounded by the thought of what her family would say or do. Would they try and stop the wedding?

"What do you three think?" She asked of Spot, Stripes and Noonian. Spot had found a means of getting between both quarters so she could steal the kittens food when she so desired. Today, she came over for attention, as Data was painting.

The three cats could not reply, so instead they started wandering around the quarters.

"Thanks a bunch you lot." Melina scowled at the three animals.

She sighed. She had to talk to Data, they were merely hours away from Starbase 219. She got up and walked next door.

"Ah! Hello my dear!" Data said as cheerfully as he could muster. Melina couldn't help but smile.

"Hello my darling." She replied. "I need to speak to you."

"Of course!" Data pulled out a seat for her.

"You might want to shut off your Romance routine, this is quite serious." Melina sighed.

"Is everything alright?" Data asked, shutting off the routine.

"Data...my family decided to take a vacation at Starbase 219. They'll be there for the wedding. I don't know whether or not they will try to ruin it or not." Melina told him.

Data took a second to process the information fully.

"You have not spoken to them about us?" He asked.

"I was kinda hoping to wait until after the wedding, when everything was-argh not again!" Melina screamed as pain ripped up her arm again, this time pushing further into her chest.

"Doctor, might I suggest going to Sick Bay to diagnose the problem with your arm?" Data said.

"No, you may not!" Melina snapped back. She sat down again heavily.

"I'm sorry Data." Melina sighed.

"If you were an android, I would say your neural net was beginning to fail." Data thought the joke would make her feel better.

"Well, I am part-android." Melina gave him a small smile.

–

"Your encounter with the Borg must have triggered something in your positronic arm. The implants are trying to spread." Dr. Crusher looked worried.

"My arm is trying to assimilate me?" Melina squeaked.

"It looks like it." Crusher sighed. "And I have no idea how to stop it."

"Isn't your father on 219?" Asked Picard, who was asked to be present.

"Once I tell him that I am engaged to a 'positronic piece of muck', I doubt you will get much help out of him." Melina looked at her arm. "I was foolish to think that Borg technology would be any good to us."

"You had to try Lieutenant." Picard touched the young womans right arm. Her human arm. The weak arm.

"Thank you Captain." Melina blinked back tears. "How am I going to tell Data?"

"Be honest with him. Be gentle with him. He thinks his relationship with you is his one great success as a android wanting to be human." Crusher smiled sadly at Melina.

"Maybe that's what I need to do with my family too." Melina said softly. She got up and went to tell Data the bad news.

–

They arrived at Starbase 219. Melina decided to tell her family the worse news first by herself, then introduce her new fiancé.

"Melina! Oh my darling, you look ill." Darline clasped her hands to her mouth as she saw her daughter.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad, hey Darlina." Melina smiled weakly. "I'd better tell you the truth. My arm is assimilating me, and we need your help Dad to stop it." She told them bluntly.

"I'll do my best." Dr. Drowse took the affected arm. "Why, this is an engagement ring!" He noticed.

Melina groaned inwardly. Oh well, it wasn't going to plan, but it was now or never...

"Yes, I am engaged." She said.

"Oh congrats Mel-Mel!" Darlina hugged her sister.

"Who's the poor sod who has fallen for my baby girl?" Dr. Drowse laughed.

Melina gulped.

"Lieutenant Commander Data."

The atmosphere dropped like a lead rock. Darline blinked.

"You're marrying a robot?"

That woke everyone up. Dr. Drowse immediately angered.

"No piece of positronics is going to marry my daughter!" He roared angrily.

"Dad, you don't own me! I'll marry who I chose!" Melina fought back, just as angered. "You left me to grow up with androids and now you're furious that I have fallen in love with one?"

"You HAVEN'T!" Darlina cried in anguish.

"Yes I have!" Melina fired.

"You do this." Dr. Drowse warned. "And you will never be part of this family again."

"I'll guess I'll just have to be happy being a Soong then won't I?" Melina stormed off, and beamed back aboard the Enterprise in tears.

Data was waiting for her. Her tears meant that there had been a conflict and she was upset.

"They kicked me out of the family Data." She sobbed.

Data did not know how to react.

"How could they? You are their daughter and sister. They can not change those biological bonds." He said as Melina wept against his chest.

"I don't know Data but-," And Melina screamed in pain again. Data could see the changes starting to move up to her throat.

"Data to Sick Bay, I am bringing Lieutenant Drowse up!" He said into his communicator, carrying Melina to Sick Bay.


	16. Chapter 16

Melina lay unconscious in the Enterprise Sick Bay while Picard and Riker argued with her father.

"I can NOT believe you allow such disgusting behaviour aboard your vessel!" Dr. Drowse roared.

"My crew's romantic affairs are not my concern Doctor. My concern is for the safety and health of my crew, which your daughter is a member of!" Picard fired back.

Data stood in the corner, watching the exchange. He could not help thinking that it was his fault the good Doctor would not help his daughter.

"Really. So you let her and that thing put something into her body that is now killing her." Dr. Drowse growled.

"With all due respect Sir, she knew what she was doing. She knew the risks, and decided that the good of humanity was more important." Riker said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"I never meant for her to get hurt." Data said softly.

Dr. Drowse glared at the android. He then turned to Picard.

"I love my daughter, and I will save her. But this thing is to keep away from her!" He roared.

Data felt something stir in his lower abdominal region and scheduled a maintenance scan for later that evening.

"I will Sir." He said. Was that a hint of sadness Riker heard?

"We will need Data's help to combat the Borg implant." Riker pointed out.

"Fine." Dr. Drowse fumed.

–

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Data asked softly.

"Data." Melina breathed.

"She's okay." Dr. Drowse breathed a sigh of relief. The operation had not gone smoothly, but it was a success. Twice Dr. Drowse and Dr. Crusher had contemplated giving up, but Data would not.

"Data." Melina said again. The android looked down, and moved away.

"Daddy's here love, it's okay." Dr. Drowse touched his daughter's forehead.

"Data." Melina breathed again. "Where's Data? I heard him." Melina struggled to get up.

"He's left. Like he should." Dr. Drowse frowned.

Melina looked at her arm.

"We couldn't get the implants out, but Data was able to stop them from growing. Something about a "Mary Had a Little Lamb" virus?" Dr. Crusher asked.

Melina couldn't surpress her smile.

"Melina-,"

"Go away." Melina told her father. Dr. Drowse sighed, and left, while Dr. Crusher moved Melina to recovery.

–

Data looked at his painting. It was a shame she would never see it.

"But I must do what is best for her." He told Spot, who looked as disinterested as ever. "And if that means staying away from her, then that is what I must do."

He picked up the painting and put it away in his cupboard.

"It is a shame." He said.

There was a knock on his door. Data wasn't expecting visitors, and he wondered who it was.

He opened the door, and there was Melina.

"Come on Data, we usually go to Ten Forward at night." She smiled at him.

"I can not." Data said, turning away. Melina frowned.

"Look, I don't give a red rats rear end what my family says. You're my fiancé, I agreed to marry you, and in two days I shall!" She declared. "I don't care what my father said to you. Do you think he owns me? No! And he doesn't own you either!"

Data stood back to think about what she had said. It was true that Dr. Drowse did not own either Melina or himself, and therefore had no say in what they did.

"Come on Data. What's the point of getting my arm fixed if I can't enjoy my life?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his quarters. "See you later Spot!"

The cat watched as they left, and then resumed her preening. Nuisances, the pair of them!

–

Dr. Drowse was sitting with Picard, Riker, Darline and Darlina in Ten Forward, and all five were having a good laugh.

"Still haven't seen Data or Melina yet." Geordi sighed as he sat at the bar.

"Poor Melina. She must be devastated." Jenna shook her head. "What a shame."

"If I know Melina, and I do, I really doubt this is the end." Sarah said, trying to sound confident.

"You might be right." Guinan said with a smile.

The group turned to face the door. There, arms around each other, were Data and Melina.

"Oh boy, isn't THIS going to get interesting!" Tim grabbed his drink and took a mouthful.

"Remember Data, chin up, chest out, and shoulders back." Melina whispered.

"I remember." Data replied.

They walked to their usual table. Melina ordered her drink, and began quizzing Data on the complexity of her operation. Data was happy to share the details, and soon the two were deep in conversation about the interaction between organic and non-organic tissue.

"Well, those two seem to be acting perfectly natural." Geordi noted.

Dr. Drowse had noticed his daughter and her fiancé arrive and sit down at their usual table. He had noticed the way her face lit up when they started talking science, history, art, ethics.

He looked at Darline. He couldn't imagine life without her. And Darline couldn't imagine life without her scatterbrain husband. She couldn't remember a time when she was reminding him on the importance of nutrient intake, or rest and regeneration.

"Well, this sure is entertaining." Sarah said dryly. "Maybe it's time we found someone else to pick on."

"Good idea. So who have you been dating lately Sarah?" Jenna teased.

The group laughed together. The group at Picard's table had a bit of a chuckle themselves for a similar reason. And Melina and Data had a giggle too-but only because the idea of Borg and Romulans working together to take over the Federation was qute absurd.


	17. Chapter 17

**Contains mature content.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Crusher helped Data straighten his suit. Today was the big day, and Data wanted everything to be perfect for his new bride.<p>

"Data, you'll fry your neural net if you keep this up." Geordi laughed as Data insisted on looking in the mirror again.

"Leave him alone Geordi." Crusher smiled.

Melina smiled at her reflection. Excitement flooded her system. She had chosen a dress which showed off her positronic arm, as she was quite proud of it.

"Don't you look simply gorgeous?" Sarah helped her put her headpiece on.

"She does indeed." Picard squeezed her hand.

"Captain, they're waiting for us in the Holodeck." Riker poked his head in.

"Alright." Picard nodded. "Ready to go?"

"I've been ready for years." Melina grinned. "How about you?" She turned to the figure sitting near the mirror.

"No father is ever ready to give away his daughter, especially one who he's only just getting to know." James Drowse stood up. "But I'll do it."

Melina smiled. "Thanks Daddy."

–

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the official.

A great cheer rose as their lips met. It didn't look like the most passionate kiss, but the spark was felt between the two participants.

"This will take a while to get used to." Darline sighed as she watched her daughter walk back down the aisle with her new husband.

"I believe your mother said the same thing to your father when we got married." James smiled. He wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her ear.

You could not wipe the smiles off the happy couple. Everyone was forced to groan loudly though, when they couple started a discussion on quasars.

The cake cutting though was a cause for great amusement though.

"I really do not see the point of me eating the confection." Data said.

"Data, shut up." Melina laughed, placing a piece in the android's mouth. The women laughed, while the men chuckled sympathetically. They knew who was in charge.

"You are the boss." Data kissed his wife nose, leaving icing on her face.

"It'll be an interesting marriage, that's for certain." Picard said to Crusher.

"I think they'll manage just fine." Crusher smiled fondly.

–

The pair took a shuttle to tour the sector for their honeymoon. There was much fanfare as they left, and Melina looked back wistfully.

"I'll miss the life of the Enterprise." She said. She turned to Data.

"But boy aren't we going to have fun!" She grinned.

"Yes, I do believe we are my dear." Data gave her his half-smile that made her heart melt.

"Data?"

Data turned to her.

"Thank you."

Data continued to stare.

"Don't ask my darling, just know that I am grateful for everything you have done for me. I'm not the same person I was before I joined the Enterprise."

Melina leaned forward and kissed the android tenderly.

"I am pleased that I give you emotions that you enjoy." Data said. He turned back to the console. "Now approaching the Ceti Alpha system."

"Wow. This is where Khan was marooned." Melina looked out the windows. Ceti Alpha V sat before them, a desolate wasteland which was once a beautiful planet.

"Indeed. It is also where he stole the Reliant, which he then used to steal the Genesis device." Data said.

Melina sighed.

"If it wasn't for the Eugenics Wars, you would probably never have come into existance. Do you ever think of that sometimes?" She asked.

"Sometimes. Of course, that would also mean Lore would not have been created either." Data looked away.

"We will get your emotion chip back my darling, I swear." Melina thought of the death of her now father-in-law.

"I know." Data said, turning on the shuttles autopilot.

–

"The chemical make up of dilithium."

"The works of Homer."

"Hitlers advance into Poland."

"How to use sarcasm."

"Don't you lot have better things to do?" Guinan shook her head with a chuckle as the group tried to guess what the newlyweds were discussing.

"What? They're not here." Riker grabbed some pretzels. "Surely you have your ideas too?"

"Let's see...maybe they're discussing how people like to laugh at them behind their backs?" Guinan winked at them.

"Fair point Guinan." Geordi laughed.

"Still, it's strange without them there, sitting at the table." Sarah said. "They're like a part of the scenery, Ten Forward isn't complete without them."

"Saying you miss them in so many words doesn't negate the meaning." Tim teased.

"I worry though. How is Melina going to go with only an android for company over the next two months?" Jenna rotated her drink in her fingertips.

"Probably better than being alone." Sarah said.

"Excuse me?" Geordi asked.

"When Melina was in the Academy...she didn't have a room mate. No one, not even the Fourth Degree Autistics would take her." Sarah sighed. "It was cruel of us, I know, but she was so different."

"Not much different than Data, his room mate was never around. He was always alone too." Geordi mused.

"They both share the deep pain of rejection." Jenna sighed.

–

Data's emotion or lack thereof never bothered Melina.

Until it came time for a certain ritual which all married couples tend to participate in.

And Melina was like any human. She had desires that needed to be fulfilled. She knew Data was capable, she'd heard all about his night with Tasha Yar. But the subject was still difficult to bring up, for some unknown reason.

One night as they were in orbit around Ceti Alpha III, she finally decided she had to do something.

"Data?" She whispered as they both lay in the bed at the back of the shuttle. "My darling?"

"Yes my dear?" Data replied. He had been thinking about the Mutara Nebula, and how close they could get without killing themselves. He knew his wife would love to see it.

"I...I need some attention..." She stammered. She ran her hand down his bare chest, exciting herself. She kissed him deeply, hoping with all her might that he would understand.

Data took a second, before theorising that all of the signals she was giving him indicated she needed sexual attention. From how hard she was kissing him, it seemed that she was quite desperate. He wondered how long she had tried to go on without bringing the subject up.

He pushed her down onto her back, and slid his hand up her nightgown. She gasped as she felt his cold hand against her bare chest.

"Oh Data." She murmured, kissing his neck. "Oh my darling..."

He let his hand slide down between her legs, and was quite shocked at the amount of moisture he found down there.

'_She must be in quite an extreme state of arousal. Is she really that attracted to me?_' He thought as he rubbed her sensitive areas. She moaned loudly. From his knowledge of human female anatomy, Data tried to find that sensitive area every woman-

"Aah!" She cried. "Oh Data!"

Found it.

He rubbed her there for a while, taking note of the way she reacted. She seemed to lose control of herself with his every touch.

Finally he pulled away. She motioned for him to lie on top of her and to let her kiss him. He felt her cry out into his mouth as he entered her slowly and gently.

"Oh Data, oh my Data..." She moaned.

"I am here my dear." He whispered into her ear.

It didn't take long for her to launch into a powerful orgasm. Afterwards, she looked tearfully up at her beloved husband, and whispered.

"I love you so much, and you will never be able to feel it."

It wasn't until she fell asleep later that Data admitted to himself it was as if she had turned a Phaser on him and fired.


	18. Chapter 18

**Based on "Descent" Parts 1 and 2. I own nothing except for Melina and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>For weeks after the pair got back from their honeymoon people wondered how on earth the two could happily get along without any emotion from half of the equation. They continued to discuss all matters of intellectual importance in Ten Forward, went for long walks in the Holodeck, and worked so well together that soon everyone gave up on wondering.<p>

"Where IS that husband of yours anyway?" Sarah asked, walking with Melina to the Science Deck.

"Holodeck. He's playing poker of all things with Einstein, Newton and Hawking." Melina laughed.

"Good lord. Will wonders ever cease when you two are around?" Sarah joined her friend.

But things were about to get very dark and painful for the couple.

"Cripes!" Melina looked around. Ohniaka III Outpost was full of dead bodies. She whispered a short prayer for them, and then joined Data and Riker to see if there were any survivors.

No survivors, but plenty of Borg.

"You're kidding me, right?" Riker and Melina took refuge under a desk, Melina using her arm to cover Riker as he fired.

Melina wasn't listening. Terror rushed through her body, but it had nothing to do with the Borg.

She watched horrified as Data brutally tore apart a Borg.

"Data!" She cried out to him. "DATA!"

He spun to look at her, and the look on his face sent a shockwave of hurt and worry through her heart.

The Borg then beamed away, and Data seemed to revert to normal. Except for his fist, which was still clenched.

"Data?" Melina asked, gently touching her husband's arm. "What happened to you?"

Data paused.

"I got angry." He said.

–

Data was deathly silent for the longest time. Melina suspected he had been talking to Geordi, but he avoided his wife like she was diseased.

She felt abandoned, until Counsellor Troi requested a meeting.

"Data is worried, worried about his experience with anger." Troi said as Melina looked out the window.

"Why is he worried? He knows that whatever happens, I'll support him." Melina sighed.

"He said that you called out to him, and that he was still filled with rage when he saw you. He..." Troi inhaled deeply. This would be difficult. "He said that after the anger, when he looked down at the Borg, he felt pleasure."

"So? I've often felt satisfaction after belting the life out of someone who's tried to hurt me." Melina folded her arms across her chest.

"Data is worried that he might hurt you." Troi said. "He's worried about hurting his wife and enjoying it."

Melina frowned.

"It doesn't explain why he hasn't spoken to me." She said, voice quavering.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt, and he felt that your feelings-,"

"He isn't capable of caring about my feelings, okay? All he's concerned about is his bloody mission to secure his own slice of freaking humanity!" Melina burst out. Tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Melina..." Troi started.

"No, Counsellor, I don't want to-,"

"Lieutenant Soong!" Troi stood up. "Data loves you, and you know it, even if he doesn't yet realise it."

"He is INCAPABLE." Melina growled.

Troi sighed.

"I'm sorry Counsellor. I just...I don't want my hopes to come crashing down around me. I can't afford to believe that he could possibly love me. Because I would fall apart if he didn't." Melina wiped her eyes.

"I understand." Troi hugged the younger woman. "I think you two ought to talk though."

"Okay." Melina wiped her eyes. She smiled wistfully. "He's a handful, isn't he?"

Troi smiled.

"Yes he is, a handful that most of us usually brushed off, and chuckled behind his back at his experiments." She said. "I know that he is thankful for the attention you give him."

Melina looked at the carpet. '_Oh Data. What am I going to do with you?_' She thought.

–

Melina was walking with Geordi.

"Your father sounds like a genius." Geordi laughed as they approached the Holodeck.

"He IS a genius. He's just not very self aware. He-," Melina stopped when she saw Data trying to recreate the moment of his anger.

"Data?" She asked. She looked at the fallen Borg. "Geordi needs help. You able to resume your duties?"

"I believe so." Data said.

"What are you dong, exactly?" Geordi asked.

"I'm trying to recreate the experience that resulted in my intial outburst of anger." Data told them.

"Any luck?"

"None so far. Doctor, is your arm okay?" Data turned to his wife. She was glaring at him, and a small blot of electricity had moved up her arm.

"I'm FINE, my DARLING." She growled.

Data looked back at Geordi.

"May I finish this experiment before I resume duty?" He asked.

"Sure." Geordi went and sat to the side. Melina remained where she was. Geordi worried. Another current of electricity moved along her arm.

"Mrs Soong-,"

"I'm FINE." She snapped, still glaring at her husband.

Data upped the Borg strength by another 20%, and tried again.

"Stop, stop it, stop-,"

"ENOUGH!" Melina screamed, grabbing the Borg out of Data's grasp with her electrically charged arm and flinging it across the room.

"Doctor!" Data gasped.

Melina stared at the fallen Borg. She then turned to Data.

"I hate you." She growled with all the venom she could muster.

She left the Holodeck.

"I do not understand." Data said after a fashion.

"I do." Geordi sighed.

"RED ALERT! ALL STATIONS!" They heard Riker's voice over the comm. Both of them ran to the Bridge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Based on "Descent" Parts 1 and 2. I own nothing except for Melina and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Your arm?" Dr. Crusher asked.<p>

"It felt weird." Melina said bluntly.

"It felt weird." Crusher folded her arms. "Full story or get out of my surgery."

"I was angry with Data, okay?" Melina groaned. "And every time my anger flared, my arm felt weird. I even flung a holographic Borg unit across the Holodeck."

"Uh-huh." Crusher folded her arms.

Melina's face fell.

"I told him I hated him."

"Oh dear." Crusher sighed.

"RED ALERT! ALL STATIONS!"

"You'd better go. Just try to keep calm when you see him, okay?" Crusher asked.

"I will." Melina ran to the turbolift. However, when the doors opened onto the Bridge, she found she couldn't go through.

'_C'mon chickee-dee, where's that awesome inner Klingon of yours?_' She sighed, and stepped out of the turbolift.

Just as he stepped out of the opposite one.

The two lovers stared at each other for a brief moment. She wanted to take it all back. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, and wanted so badly for him to be okay. She wanted to tell him that if he wanted to be angry for the rest of his life, she would love him still. He wanted to tell her how worried he was. He wanted to tell her that he needed her.

He wanted more than anything to tell her that he loved her.

They both went to their posts. They followed the "Borg" ship (personally, Melina thought it was nothing like a Borg ship, but she kept her mouth shut) through the transwarp conduit. They came out sitting ducks.

"Shall I get the tar and feathers?" Melina muttered sarcastically as they were fired upon.

"There is no honour in being a smartarse." Worf replied.

Data heard the exchange. He wished he could use sarcasm as well as his wife did, if he could, maybe he could have defended himself back at the Holodeck.

Two Borg beamed aboard and were taken out by Worf, after one of the Ensigns met an unfortunate end.

Meanwhile, the Borg ship had vanished.

"Is everyone alright?" Picard barked.

'_Absolutely not. Escalate to brown alert!_' Melina thought. She rushed down to inspect the Borg, and found herself standing next to her husband.

"Captain, this one is still alive." He announced. Melina looked away.

–

Melina sat alone in Ten Forward. Data was with Picard interogating the captured Borg. She sighed heavily.

'_Stupid 'droid. Stupid Data. Stupid me for falling for the equivilant of a vibrator.' _She thought to herself.

She couldn't let go of the feeling that Data was in some sort of trouble.

"More?" Asked a kind voice.

"No thanks. I should go." Melina got up. She smiled at Guinan. "I'm fine."

She headed back to her quarters. Data was lying there on the bed.

He had lied to the Borg, to Crosis. There was someone much closer to him than Geordi ever was. Someone who dedicated the bulk of their time to him. Someone who loved him.

'_If she still does._' Data thought as Melina slipped into bed. He wanted to feel the emotion again. He would kill to feel it again. He quickly scanned his wife over. Fast asleep.

He let his hand slide to her throat. Her beautiful throat, from which her caring voice-

NO!

He couldn't do it. He had disabled his ethical subroutines just for this, why couldn't he finish it?

He had to escape.

"Data..." Melina whispered in her sleep.

He ran out of the room.

–

"Captain, a shuttlecraft has left Bay 2!" Worf informed the Captain.

They tried to contact the shuttlecraft to no avail. After realising it was Data who was gone, Picard summoned the drowsy Melina Soong.

"He WHAT?" She woke up pretty fast on hearing the news.

"And he took the Borg prisoner with him." Picard told her.

She stood in the middle of the Ready Room. She looked towards one of the windows.

'_Data, why?_' She thought to herself.

'_Just know that where ever you are, I love you, and I am so sorry._'

"I shouldn't have yelled at him. This is my fault." Melina shook herself.

"Here, sit down." Riker helped her into a seat. "This isn't your fault."

"I got so angry with him though. That must have upset him. For me to feel the emotion that he wanted to experience again, and directed at him..." Melina put her head in her hands.

No.

"I'm getting my uniform and I am finding him." Melina stood up.

"That's better Lieutenant!" Picard smiled. "We'll need every ounce of help you can give us."

–

Melina beamed down with the rest of them. This time, she didn't have her pad and stylus. She only had her electrified arm.

She was going to destroy the Borg for what they were doing to her husband.

"LIEUTENANT SOONG!" Riker cried as Melina ran off. She had to find him, and her gut was telling her this was the way.

"Yup, she's outta here." Riker sighed over the communicator to Captain Picard.

"As we knew she would. This has affected her too, although I'll be having serious words with the both of them when we get them back." Picard smiled inwardly.

They formed about 12 four-man search parties. Picard, Troi, Geordi and an Ensign followed the trail that Melina took.

They soon came across a structure, with Melina in front of it, arm blazing with electrical might.

"He's in here." She growled.

"Easy Lieutenant." Picard smiled at her.

"I know I'm going to get a earful for this." Melina sighed.

"Trust me. You will." Picard said.

Geordi led them inside, right into a Borg ambush.

They heard a chuckle. Then they saw him.

"Data?" Picard wondered. Melina growled.

"No. Lore." She glared at her brother-in-law.

And then he called out Data.


	20. Chapter 20

**Based on "Descent" Parts 1 and 2. I own nothing except for Melina and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Melina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Data siding with Lore? Emotions?<p>

"Data, what are you doing?" She gasped.

Data glared at her.

'_He's getting revenge. For all the times he was brushed off, for all the times no one had time for him. For all that time he spent alone at the Academy, all the time he was rejected._

_Face it chickee-dee, he's doing everything you've wanted to do, and for the exact same reasons._

_You can't let him. If he ever gets back to normal, he'll die if you allow this to go on._

_He'll die._'

She half-heard Lore's story.

"The reign of biological lifeforms is at an end." He took the weapons from the other crew. Then he turned to his sister-in-law.

"No weapon? You really think I would be that eager to grant you mercy? Or were you relying on that petty marriage to my brother?" Lore sneered.

"Oh, I have a weapon alright." Melina sneered back. "Didn't your brother tell you?"

"Lieutenant Soong..." Picard warned.

"SOONG? You take our name?" Lore laughed.

"It was given to me freely. Once upon a time." Melina grinned back. "Just like he gave me this!"

With one swift movement she flung Lore aside. Electric currents shot out at the Borg that tried to restrain her.

"Run."

She heard it just as she was sent flying towards the exit.

"Get her!" Lore roared angrily.

"She won't get far." Data laughed.

Melina ran out of the building and hid herself. Once she was certain she was safe, tears flowed freely from her eyes down her cheeks.

She had to save him. She had to save the crew for him.

She waited until nightfall and crept back into the fortress again.

–

"I am not your puppet anymore."

Data knew she was still around. He had let her escape, and here she was, back again.

He wandered alone down a corridor, and smirked.

"I know you're there, _my dear_." He sneered.

"Then you know that I agree fully and one-hundred percent with what you're doing."

Melina dropped down from the ceiling, where her positronic arm had allowed her to attach magnetically.

"Oh really." Data turned to face her.

"I faced the same abdonment you did. I only saw my parents at mealtimes, if I was lucky enough that they didn't have someone over. I had a whole corridor to myself at the Academy, because no one would come near me, unless it was to cheat off my notes. I was invisible on the Enterprise, until you saw me. I was as much a 'puppet' as you say, as you were." Melina said. "I heard them laughing at us in Ten Forward, felt as they brushed our experiments off. That's why I'm going to stop you."

"Hmph. Good luck, you're going to need it." Data walked off, smirking.

"Data..." Melina sighed.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to hide before I summon the Borg." Data told her. "One."

Melina disappeared faster than anything he'd seen in his life.

And yet she STILL hadn't left.

–

"Nope, I can't break the code. Data sensed me, and must have put a bloody good lock on it." Melina sighed as she tried to break Picard, Troi and Geordi out. "How's Geordi doing?"

"Not good." Picard looked at his fallen Engineer, who was in great pain.

Melina sighed again, and flopped down to the floor.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Troi sat down beside her, as close as the Force Field would allow.

"I'm just like them." Melina tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"No you're not!" Troi gasped. "You're nothing like Lore!"

Melina chucked.

"You said nothing about Data." She said softly.

Troi looked at her Captain. He turned away.

"Finished the transceiver yet?" Troi asked.

"No!" Melina gasped. "Please, don't! You'll only hurt him!"

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, but it's the only way."

"Someone's coming!" Troi sensed. Melina quickly hid in a vent shaft. Data and a Borg had returned for Geordi.

Melina crawled through the vents, following them. Data was beginning to get annoyed.

"I know you're there Lieutenant! I will not be so merciful a third time!" He yelled.

'_Yes, I will._'

"Yeah, you will." Melina said quietly to herself.

She continued to follow them. She felt her arm tingle, and knew they had sent out the pulse.

'_Data._'

'_Doctor._' The thought entered Data's head quite suddenly. He tried to shake it off.

–

"Damn him." Melina struggled with the lock of the Force Field.

"Give it up Melina." Geordi groaned.

"No!" She hissed.

"Melina, you have to accept the possibility that Data is gone for good." Picard said, his heart heavy.

"Then why has he shown me mercy TWICE? Why has he let me go, why does he continue to tell me to leave?" Melina continued.

"Because he knows you're the only one who can stop them, and that he can't restrain you." Troi said. "I didn't sense anything to suggest otherwise."

Melina fell to the floor again. This time she really was defeated.

"Oh Melina I-," Troi realised what she had said. Melina walked off, devastated.

He really was an emotionless sack of positronic muck. He would never, could never love her.

'_You're the dolt who got her hopes up. You knew this was the case from the very beginning. And yet you STILL believed there was a chance._' She scolded herself.

She looked up. There he was.

"Why will you not run?" He asked.

"Because I'm a fool." Melina looked away. She still loved him.

Data felt something again. He looked towards the cell. What else were they trying?

Melina resolved to save her crewmates. If she couldn't save Data now, she would save him the pain later of having killed his comrades.

It was the least she could do for him.

–

"No, you're not confused Data, you're sensing the truth." Picard said. "Your ethical program is fighting the negative emotions within you."

Melina watched from above. She smiled wistfully. He'd be okay.

"Captain! How lovely of you to join us! But first." Lore walked in gayly. He nodded for one of the Borg to approach his brother. "Disable that blasted program."

"NO!" Picard cried, as the Borg pushed something on his arm. The program deactivated, and Data resumed his smirk.

"Smart Captain, very smart. Shame you forgot about our exquisite hearing. Now, to prove your loyalty to me, brother. Kill him." Lore smiled.

"Not a problem." Data levelled the Phaser at his Captain.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"

Just as the Phaser fired, an electrical surge knocked Picard back. Melina jumped down and was about to fight the Borg off when Lore grabbed her. He punched her so hard she fell, and then to make sure, he kicked her in the guts.

Riker, Worf, Troi and Geordi ran in. The Borg focused their aim on them.

"Well, we now have an even better sacrifice, my dear brother." Lore laughed. He pulled the weakened Melina to her feet.

"Data no!" Geordi cried.

"Do it." A weak voice said. Data pointed his Phaser at the voice.

"Look at her! So destroyed by her emotions she's BEGGING for death! Give your wife what she desires, brother." Lore shook his prey.

"No." Troi whispered. "I've never sensed such...she's completely given up. I can't sense any hope in her at all."

"Lieutenant Soong!" Picard cried.

"Just shut up! All I want is for Data to be happy." Tears leaked from her eyes again.

"Brother, why have you not destroyed this pathetic creature yet?" Lore asked.

"I-I don't know." Data froze.

"Maybe a little more emotion will help convince you." Lore smirked.

Hatred, boiling like a molten sun burnt at Data. He hated her. He HATED her! He wanted her destroyed it all of the worst ways possible, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

But he couldn't.

"BROTHER!" Lore growled.

"I-I can not..." Data struggled. Every ounce of his body roared for him to finish her off. Begged him. His mind wanted her blood splatted all over his clothes.

And then his ethics program kicked back in.

"Killing is WRONG!" He screamed, throwing the Phaser away.

Melina couldn't believe it, she couldn't dare to. Even with his ethics program deactivated, and her begging to be disposed of, he hadn't.

"I'd rather live a thousand eternities without ever feeling an emotion again!" Data roared.

"Data." Melina allowed a small smile to spread across her lips.

"My dear..." Data whispered.

"Fine, then I will make the sacrifice instead. Good bye, dear brother." Lore pointed his Phaser at Data's head.

"Like hell you will!" Melina swung around and her powerful left fist sent Lore flying.

"Attack her!" Lore cried.

"Don't listen to him!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Hugh?" Melina asked. The Borg started fighting amoungst themselves, with Riker and Worf firing in as well.

Lore ran off, and Data followed him, with Melina close behind. Data entered the small room, and Melina hung back. This was something the brothers needed to sort out themselves.


	21. Chapter 21

**Based on "Descent" Parts 1 and 2. Lyrics by the Foo Fighters "Times Like These" I own nothing except for Melina and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Lore."<p>

Melina heard her husbands voice. She was still stunned beyond relief at what had happened just moments before. Data had gone against everything, EVERYTHING, to not kill his wife.

It felt amazing.

"We don't need anyone else." She heard Lore say. "We're brothers!"

Melina took the opportunity to try and figure out how she could tell the difference between the two, just by voice.

"You're wrong." Data growled. Melina peeked around the corner.

Data swooned. Melina rushed out and zapped Lore back with her arm.

"You won't hurt him again." She gulped, voice heavy with emotion. Data touched her human arm, and she reached with her positronic one to hold his hand. She watched the final interaction between the brothers, before Lore was shut off for good.

Melina sat beside Data, who looked his usual emotionless self.

"I'm sorry." She said after a fashion.

"It was not your fault." Data replied.

"I told you I hated you."

"You were just...angry."

Melina looked away.

"It's okay to be angry with me. I know I do not always do things right, or live up to your expectations of me."

"You try Data, and that is all I have ever asked." Melina rubbed his arm. "I should have been more understanding."

"I should not have avoided you like I did." Data replied. Melina smiled.

"We both stuffed up."

"We did."

The pair stood up. Melina kissed the android gently.

"I love you." She whispered gently against his lips.

"Thank you." Data replied.

–

"You're a LOT bouncier than you have been recently Melina. Keep going and you'll bounce us out of warp." Geordi smiled as Melina walked with him back to the quarters she shared with Data.

"Aah, my dear Geordi. One day you will understand, but by then it will be too late!" Melina giggled beside him.

"You're scaring me." Geordi chuckled, entering the quarters, where they found Data examining the chip. Melina discreetely picked up an old book (Her favourite, a book entitled "Little Women" from the 19th century) and pretended she wasn't listening to the friends talk. She even began singing to herself, a piece from the 21st century that she thought was quite ironic.

"It's times like these you learn to live again.  
>It's times like these you give and give again.<br>It's times like these you learn to love again.  
>It's times like these time and time again."<p>

"I wouldn't be very much of a friend if I let you give up on a life-long dream now, would I? Maybe some day, when you're ready." Geordi stopped his friend from destroying the broken emotion chip. Melina couldn't hold back anymore, as Counsellor Troi walked in.

"I don't think he needs it." She chuckled.

"Needs what?" Troi asked.

"The emotion chip." Geordi looked at Melina funnily. "And you think he doesn't need it...why?"

"Data, please tell me why you were unable to kill me." Melina finally asked the question. He'd been expecting it, and had prepared the answer well beforehand.

"It was a logical decision. You were able to help me access a wider range of emotions once I aquired the chip." He recited.

"Now hang on!" Geordi cried. "Deanna, you must have sensed something!"

"Nothing." Troi could barely keep a grin off her face.

"Thank you Counsellor. Now if you will excuse me." Data left the room. He knew he had lied. But he had to figure it out within himself before he risked breaking her heart. Of course, what he DIDN'T realise...

Geordi looked throughly confused. The two women laughing didn't exactly help matters either.

–

"I think it's time." Melina said one day. Data was painting, and Melina was studying new discoveries that other ships had made."

"Time for what?" He asked.

"Time to assemble our child." Melina told him. "His organic organs are ready, cloned from mine to satisfy the Starfleet demand that my child has my DNA. His body is ready, all we have to do is give him a look and finish off his programming."

"His? My dear, usually it is the male that determines the gender of the child. Also, we are to chose his appearance?" Data inquired.

"Data, I didn't get to chose my gender or appearance, and neither did you. A lot less stress for the both of us. " Melina stood up, using her warning tone.

"My dear-,"

"Data, if it concerns you that much, we'll do this randomly." Melina grabbed a die from her top drawer. "Evens I win, odd you win. Deal?"

"Why do you get to roll the die?" Data asked.

"Because it's more likely to be random if I do it. You'd be too busy calculating the weight and such of the die to get the outcome you want." Melina frowned at him.

"I would not!" Data said.

"Too late. Die rolled...and...evens!" Melina cheered. "I win!"

"Hang on a second Doctor-,"

"Data, I win." Melina glared at him.

Data sighed.

"Let us just hope you know what you're doing."

"Mothers intiution." Melina smiled. She kissed him. The pair had grown closer since the encounter with Lore, which as Sarah said, had been the ultimate test of their relationship.

"Come on then. Let us go and finish off our son." Data said softly.

"I think there is a small ritual that parents usually do...admittedly it's done nine months before the birth of the child-,"

"I know Doctor."


	22. Chapter 22

"Well, there he is." Melina drew a breath.

He was slightly shorter than his father, and had his mother's blonde curls. His skin was a human pink, his eyes yellow like his fathers. The shape of his face was his mothers, but anyone who saw him would assume he was Data's son.

"What shall we name him?" She asked.

"Sherlock?" Data asked.

Melina smiled.

"How about Issac? Issac Holmes Soong."

"That sounds perfect." Data looked at the boy. He looked about nineteen, and he would for eternity.

"Here it goes..." Melina whispered.

The boy opened his eyes.

"Hello." Melina tried cautiously.

"Hello. Are you my mother?" Asked the boy.

"Yes." Melina smiled proudly.

"Hello." The boy proceeded to look at Data. "Are you my father?"

"Yes I am." Data said. "And you are Issac."

"Issac." Issac repeated.

"Yes. Your full name is Issac Holmes Soong." Melina touched Issac's face.

"Mum." He said.

Melina couldn't keep the pride out of her voice.

–

Until a month later.

"I HATE school! Why do I have to go?" Issac complained bitterly as his mother brought him home.

"Your father and I want you to have a good education, including in social ettiquite." Melina sighed as Issac threw his bag on the floor. "That doesn't belong there Issac!"

"It isn't fair!" Issac grabbed his bag and stormed off to his room. Melina turned to Data, who was sitting at the table looking at some music.

"You're NOT helping!" She groaned.

"You are doing a perfectly adequete job." Data told her.

"DATA! Issac needs his father!" Melina cried.

Data turned back to his music.

"I know he's not Lal, and he was never meant to be. Lal is gone Data." Melina sighed.

"I know." The elder android replied. Melina slammed her fist on the table, shattering it.

"You are IMPOSSIBLE! If you didn't want a child, why didn't you say so?" She roared.

"I was happy for a child."

"You wanted Lal back."

Data got up. "If you will excuse me, I need to request us a new table as you have destroyed this one." He walked out of the room.

"Doesn't Dad love me?" Issac came out of his room meekly.

"Issac, you know how your father is." Melina opened her arms to the boy. "Give him some time."

"I wish I was Lal." He whispered.

"Never wish that! You are wonderful on your own!" Melina stroked the wounded androids cheek.

"I got another detention today." He told his mother.

Melina sighed.

"Issac...I know that the other kids are mean to you, but you can't solve everything with violence." She groaned. "You've inherited my temper."

"It wasn't my fault! If stupid Alexander-," Issac protested, when his mother laid a finger to his lips.

"I will talk to Worf. You should try to make friends with Alexander though, he only fights back because he gets picked on just as much as you do." Melina told him.

"Yes Mum." Issac sighed.

Meanwhile, Data was wandering the ships corridors. He kept thinking of his last moments with his daughter.

He didn't believe that Melina could understand. He had worked hard on Lal, alone. Lal had simply chosen Melina has her mother.

"_They were horrid Mother." _

"_Come here, and let me comfort you. Would you like me to read to you?"_

"_I would like that very much Mother."_

Data finally retrieved a new table that would have to be put together once he got back to his quarters.

'_I think of you often Lal. Even though I have a new child._' Data thought.

He returned to the quarters. His wife and son were watching an old 20th century program in German, called "Inspector Rex", about a crime-fighting Alsatian.

"I would so love to be a detective. Roam the stars in my ship, solving mysteries all over the galaxy!" Issac sighed as the show finished.

"Maybe your Dad can help. You ARE named after a great fictional detective after all." Melina looked at her husband.

"Maybe." Data said. Issacs face fell as Melina glared at her husband.

–

"I keep giving him opportunities to bond with Issac but he darned well refuses!" Melina complained to Dr. Crusher as the two sorted out the Doctors medical cupboards, looking for missing supplies.

"I don't know how these have disappeared. I've checked computer records, security recordings, everything! It's like they simply vanished!" Crusher groaned. She then smiled sympathically at Melina.

"The only thing that will help I'm afraid is time." She tried.

"How much though? And how long before Issac grows resentful and turns into..." Melina didn't want to say "another Lore" but she thought it.

"Things will work out." Crusher rubbed the younger woman's arm.

"Lieutenant Soong and Commander Data to the Briefing Room!" They heard Picard over the communicator.

"Thanks Doctor, and I am sorry about your supplies." Melina smiled wistfully, and then headed to the Briefing Room.

"Admiral Kerrn, these are the parents of Issac Soong." Picard introduced them to a rather self-absorbed looking Admiral.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. We're taking the droid off you." Kerrn said bluntly.

"You can not take our child!" Data cried.

"You bastard, we followed your rules so this wouldn't happen!" Melina roared.

"Watch your tongue Lieutenant or we'll take YOU in for dissection as well! Rules change, and the little vagabond probably won't be welcome aboard this ship anymore anyway!" Kerrn growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Melina snapped.

"Reports from his teachers along with other circumstantal evidence points to your boy as being behind the recent string of thefts." Picard said gently.


	23. Chapter 23

**Based on "The Offspring". I do not own anything except for Melina and the other OC's**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lal, I am unable to correct the system failure."<em>

"_I know."_

"_We must say good bye now."_

_Melina held back her tears. She had loved Lal dearly, as if she had given birth to her herself._

"_I feel..."_

"_What do you feel Lal?"_

"_I love you Father. I love you Mother."_

_Melina forced her tears back by thinking of the planets of the Amega system._

"_I wish I could feel it too."_

_That did it. Melina began crying silently._

"_Mother, will you please feel for Father?" Lal asked._

"_I will Lal. I will always feel for your father. I love you so much." Melina held the little girls hand._

"_Thank you for my life."_

_Melina watched as the innocent being died. She looked at Data._

"_I'm so sorry..." She whispered._

"_It was not your fault."_

–

"I won't let you take my boy." Melina growled.

"He'll be fine." Kerrn told her.

"After what happened to Lal?" Data accused.

"Data." Melina warned.

Too late.

"We think the loss of your first child Mr. Data makes you unsuitable to be a father to a second." Kerrn said with triumph.

"If we can prove he's innocent-,"

"IF, Mrs. Soong, IF." Kerrn glared at her.

A current ran down Melinas knuckles to her fingertips.

–

"DATA!" Melina cried.

"Doctor!" Data fired back. He turned back to Issac. "Did you or did you not steal Dr. Crushers suppiles, Geordis spare visor, Rikers chess set and Jennas painting?"

"I didn't steal anything!" Issac cried.

"Data! Enough!" Melina stood up to face him. "You might be a brillant Operations Officer, but you're a lousy husband and an even worse father!"

Data was taken aback.

"Then maybe you should take care of this." He said in his usual flatline voice.

Melina sighed.

"I know you didn't do it." She said to Issac. "But we have to find proof!"

"What's the evidence against me anyway?" Issac folded his arms. Data frowned. He didn't like that his son was already leagues ahead of him in the emotional stakes.

"They reckon you're one of the only ones smart enough to disable the monitoring system. Also, they found particles of Android dust and Human DNA." Melina sighed. "But not enough for Dr. Crusher to analyse them."

–

"Can't be mine." Issac said in Sick Bay, with Alexander and Crusher.

"Why not?" Asked Alexander. Being part Klingon, he couldn't stand anyone being dishonoured when they didn't deserve it.

"The human DNA is septerate from the dust. My android and human parts are bound, if I shed DNA, it won't be in two seperate parts." Issac grinned. Then he grimaced.

"What if Dad pulled this with Kerrn in order to get rid of me?" He thought aloud.

"Oh Issac no! Your father would never do anything like that!" Crusher cried.

"He wants Lal, not me." Issac turned away.

Crusher sighed as the two boys left. She hoped that this would bring them together as friends. Lord knew Alexander needed some calming down, and Issac needed more confidence.

He was pretty cluey for a six-month old though.

–

"Dad I know it was you!" Issac accused. "You've hated me since I was activated!"

"I can assure you Issac, I did not do it. I would prefer it if you did not speak to me in that tone." Data said, not looking at his son as he continued his work with mirco technology.

"I should go with Kerrn. That would make you happy wouldn't it? Then no one would take HER place!" Issac shouted.

Data stood up.

"Issac. Go to your room." He commanded.

"Like hell I will." Issac growled back in a tone eeriely similar to his mothers. He stormed out of the quarters.

"Issac!" Data tried. He sighed.

He sat back down at his work.

–

"Ah-ha!" Issac grinned. "I love being the son of one of the Federations best hackers."

"Did you find out who wiped the security recordings?" Alexander peered at the console.

"Sure did. Now all I need is some more proof." Issac sat back.

"Father once showed me how to scan the ship for lifeforms. Maybe we could scan for objects?" Alexander pushed a few buttons on the console in the Science Lab.

"Can you scan for Geordi's visor?" Issac asked. "That would be your best bet."

"Not when it's disabled." Alexander said. "I'll try a DNA match."

"Would you be able to pick up such faint traces though? And it's Geordi, I bet he has DNA all over the ship!" Issac groaned.

"I'll find where the DNA of Crusher, Geordi, Riker and Jenna all meet, and then we can narrow it down from there." Alexander started pushing more buttons. "Need more power..."

In Engineering, Geordi noticed the power drain in the Science Lab. Taking Data, Picard, Worf and Kerrn with him, he carefully pulled open the door.

"You two!" Kerrn roared. He turned to Data. "NOW your creation is in unauthorised areas! I'll have him pulled from the ship for this!"

"Now now Admiral, I'm sure the boys have a VERY good reason for being in here!" Picard looked at the two boys.

"We thought we could find the traces of DNA on the stolen items and pinpoint their location." Issac said.

"HA, likely story!" Kerrn sneered. "Probably destroying more evidence!"

"I will not allow you to continue this rampage against my son!" Data turned against the Admrial, and stood between him and the boys.

"MOVE Commander." Kerrn growled.

"You want my boy?" Data smirked, "You'll have to deactivate me."

Issac felt as if all his Christmases had come at once.

"Thank you Dad." He said in his most respectful tone.

"I found them! In the Admiral's quarters!" Alexander cried.

"You're joking." Kerrn laughed. "You wouldn't know how to read that thing if someone instructed you!"

"Then you won't mind if we take a look in your quarters?" Worf snarled.

In the Admiral's quarters, they found one of Lore's hands, and all of the stolen items.

"You tried to pin this on my son so you could take him!" Data exclaimed.

"How else was I supposed to?" Kerrn growled as he was arrested by Worf.

–

"It was all elementary, my dear Dad." Issac walked back to their quarters beside his father.

"You did exceptionally well. You're positronic brain has developed faster and beyond what I expected." Data stated, feeling quite pleased with his son.

"I'm sorry about before when I walked out on you." Issac sighed.

"I am sorry too. I need to learn to let go of the past." Data turned to face Issac. "Yow will never fill the hole left by Lal, but instead you have created your own place, and I am proud of you."

Issac grinned. "I'm a regular Richard Moser aren't I?"

"Actually, I think you are more like Inspector Rex." Said Data. "You have heightened senses, are more prone to logic and you are faster and stronger than your counterparts.

Issac's head nearly burst with ego. And from that day forward, Issac Holmes Soong was simply known as Rex.


	24. Chapter 24

**Based on "Inheritence". I own nothing except for Melina, Rex and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Data was in Engineering helping Geordi with the phaser calibrations for Atrea IV. Data had just informed him that the Dr. Tainer from the planet below had revealed herself as his mother.<p>

"So, Dr. Tainer was orignally Mrs. Soong?" Geordi asked.

"Yes." Data said.

"Must be nice to finally meet your mother." Geordi continued working.

"I am verifying her story." Data told him. "Rex should be here soon, with his findings."

"Rex?" Geordi asked. "Data, do you think it's wise to stick Rex on the poor woman?"

"I do not understand." Data looked at Geordi. Geordi sighed.

"Let's just say your son is a little dedicated to his career as an investigator." Geordi said.

"Hi Dad!" Rex burst in with Alexander close behind.

"Ah, Rex! Are you able to back up Dr. Tainers story?" Data got up to greet his son.

"They WERE on Mavala IV together." Rex beamed. "Is she my grandmother?"

"It could be a coincidence." Data said.

"Data, it sounds like you're trying to disprove that she is your mother. Think about it, why would anyone lie about being your mother?" Geordi asked. "And you two cut that out!" He admonished Rex and Alexander, who had started giggling at the question.

"That is a good point." Data thought about it.

"By the way Dad...we kind of ran into a problem..." Rex remembered.

"What problem?" Geordi asked.

Data's communicator beeped.

"DATA! I want an explaination!" He heard Melina scream. "And tell Issac he's grounded for the rest of his LIFE!"

"Oh dear." Data said.

"You're mother sounds really mad, she used your real name!" Alexander giggled.

Worf then walked in.

"YOU have some explaining to do!" He told Alexander.

–

"Hello Dr. Tainer." Melina approached the older woman in Ten Forward.

"Why hello." Juliana smiled.

"I would like to apologise for the actions of my son. He's a bit of a handful, and his father doesn't help much." Melina sat down.

"Oh that's alright. He's a bright spirit, and he'll learn." Juliana smiled.

"I'm Melina by the way. Melina Soong." Melina introduced herself.

"Soong?" Juliana repeated, quite surprised.

Just then, Data and Rex walked in.

"Hello my dear. I see you have met my mother." Data sat down next to his wife.

"You? You're my mother-in-law?" Melina grinned.

"Well, if I had known that the youngster harrassing me was my grandson...how old are you my boy?" Juliana asked.

"I'm almost a year old." Rex beamed. Juliana was amazed.

"But you look almost twenty!" She exclaimed.

"Issac is a part-Soong android. He has traces of my DNA within him." Melina smiled.

"Issac?" Juliana smiled.

"Everyone calls me Rex grandmother." Rex told her.

"Now I much prefer Issac, it's a good gentle name." Juliana told her grandson.

"Trust me, he's not that much of a gentle boy." Melina laughed.

"In fact, he got another detention today." Data informed them.

"Rexie..." Melina groaned.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Dad's idea!" Rex defended himself.

"Oh was it just?" Melina turned to face her husband.

"I did mention that if he found the teacher to be incorrect in her lesson, that it would be wise to correct her." Data said.

Juliana laughed. "Poor Melina. They're horrid things these men aren't they?"

"I won't disagree with you there." Melina sighed.

–

Melina and Juliana became quite close while she was on the Enterprise. The older woman doted on her grandson, and loved to talk with her son. Melina was glad for her company, as the two androids were enough to drive any woman mental.

"So your arm is positronic too?" Juliana asked one day while they were inside the planet working on the plasma charges.

"Part positronic, part Borg technology. It tried to assimliate me before the wedding." Melina smiled. "I wish you could have been there."

"So do I. I imagine it was quite an event." Juliana said wistfully.

"Oh it was." Melina allowed the memory to overtake her for the moment. "He's a lovely man, your son."

"Thank you. I'm just glad he's found a family of his own." Juliana smiled.

They both beamed back to the ship, and made their way back to their quarters.

"Data will be home with Rex soon." Melina set the table.

"You have dinner?" Juliana asked.

"Well, I need to eat, and Rexie needs to learn table manners." Melina said, putting out the plates.

The door opened, and the father and son pair walked in.

"Good evening mother. Hello my dear." Data kissed his wife.

"Hi Mum, Hi Grandmother!" Rexie sat at the table.

"He has another detention." Data whispered to Melina as they stood in front of the replicator.

"Why am I not surprised? What this time?" Melina whispered back.

"He and Alexander were doing experiments during the lunch hour that were quite dangerous." Data told her quietly.

"Rexie, your father tells me you got another detention, and DON'T tell me it wasn't your fault!" Melina placed the roast lamb on the table, next to the vegetables.

"We wanted to try and create a new energy source that the teacher was telling us about, it wasn't my fault it didn't work!" Rex pouted. Juliana smiled.

"There, there Issac. You just keep trying, you'll get there in the end." She stroked the wounded head.

"Next time, it would be adviseable to have adequete supervision before attempting anything dangerous." Data informed the boy, while he carved the meat.

"Yes Dad." Rex groaned.

"Now, now, don't speak to your father that way." Juliana warned the young boy.

Rex looked stubbornly at his plate.

"He's a lot like his grandfather." She smiled.

–

"You be careful down there, understood?" Melina kissed her husband.

"I will." Data assured her. The mine shaft in Atrea IV was becoming unstable, so Data and Juliana were going to fix it.

They beamed down and began working on stablizing the pocket. Dirt and rocks fell around them as they worked.

"DATA! LOOK OUT!" Juilana cried.

Data looked up to see a huge rock heading straight for him, with no time for him to move. He braced for impact, but the rock exploded just above his head as an electrical current zapped it.

"Did I, or did I not tell you to be careful?" He heard a smarmy voice behind him.

"Oh Melina! I'm so glad you're here!" Juilana cried.

"Riker sent me, the comunications are down." Melina said. "His words were something to the effect of hurry up, only a lot more colourful."

"Okay, we're done! Let's go!" Juliana led the group back to where the transport enhancers were.

Unfortunately, due to seismic activity the enhancers had dropped about 10 feet.

"We'll have to jump." Melina said.

"I can't!" Juliana cried.

"There's no other choice!" Melina replied.

They all jumped. Melina landed expertly on her feet, while Data ended up on his hands and knees.

"You really should have climbed more trees when you were younger." She taunted. "Juliana, are you okay?"

Juliana was unconscious, and her arm detached. She was an android.

"Oh boy." Melina frowned.

–

"You're not going to tell her then?" Melina and Data walked away from Sick Bay, where Juliana was still recovering.

"I do not think it is necessary for her to know." Data said.

"That was a very human decision of you Data." Melina smiled up at him.

"Do you really think so?" Data asked.

"You considered her emotions before her biology. Yeah, I think that's pretty human." Melina kissed his cheek. "By the way...Rex is in detention again."

"What for this time?" Data asked as they made their way to their quarters. Rex was off playing with Alexander.

"One of the other students dared him to do something rather stupid. Within his abilities, but still very stupid." Melina sighed as she sat down on her favourite couch. Data sat down next to her. Their eyes fell to a picture of Lal.

"Can you imagine what would've happened if Lal and Rex met?" Melina asked.

"It would have been most interesting. I would suggest that we would have had our hands full breaking up arguments." Data stated.

"Sibling rivalry." Melina chuckled.

"Yes." Data agreed.

"My sister..." She sighed.

"At least she is not like my brother." Data pointed out.

"True, although she did manipulate me at times to get what she wanted." Melina wrapped her arms around her husband.

The three cats rushed past in a flurry of hisses and growls, making Melina jump.

"Between you boys and those cats I'll be dead by thirty!" Melina declared.

"It will be an interesting death." Data quipped.

–

"Now you behave for your parents, and try not to get too many more detentions." Juliana hugged her grandson.

"Yes Grandmother." Rex grinned.

"Melina, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Data. I just hope your sanity prevails." Juliana shared a knowing smile with her daughter-in-law.

"Sanity? I got rid of that as soon as I took on these two." Melina laughed, putting an arm around her son and her husband.

Juliana smiled. They looked every bit the perfect family that she had wanted so long ago. She thanked her lucky stars that she had been alive to see it.

She farewelled her son, and kissed him on the cheek before beaming back to the planet.

The three stood there for a while, each contemplating family. Finally, Melina broke the silence.

"I don't care what anyone else says, I'm glad I have my boys." She hugged them both.

"And we are most grateful we have you." Data replied.

"You guys are the best." Rex sighed.

Arms around each other, the three headed back to their quarters.


	25. Chapter 25

**Based on "Generations". I own nothing except Melina, Rex and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Melina had just beamed back from the Amargosa Observatory. One survivor, who made her blood chill. Romulan bodies, which irked her. It had been a horrid assignment, and all she wanted to do was relax in Ten Forward with a ice cold vanilla thickshake.<p>

"Hi Mum!" Rex approached his mother. "Can you come to our quarters?"

"I'm going to Ten Forward Rexie, I desperately need to relax." Melina sighed.

"Mum, I think you should go to our quarters." Rex pressed.

"Rexie, I am going to Ten Forward!" Melina insisted.

"Mum-,"

"Issac Holmes!" Melina growled. She walked into Ten Forward, Rex hot on her heels. She stopped short.

There was Data, declaring a drink 'disgusting'!

"Data? Darling?" Melina slowly approached.

"My dear..." Data felt himself swoon in the most wonderful way. He touched her face, her hair, he couldn't resist.

"Um...Data..." Geordi pulled him off his glowering wife. "I think you'd better explain."

"I did warn you Mum." Rex shrugged.

"Now is NOT the time Rexie!" Melina growled.

"Maybe it would be best if you went to your quarters Rex." Data smiled sympathically at his son.

"Don't you even THINK of moving young man!" Melina commanded.

"You know, I think this is a family issue-," Geordi began to back away, but a cold glare from Melina stopped him.

"What, pray tell, is going on?" She said in a highly restrained voice.

"I, uh...installed the emotion chip." Data tried to laugh it off.

"You WHAT?" Melina exploded, the whole of Ten Forward quite interested in the little quarrel now.

"Oh boy." Rex groaned.

"Now dearest...you know why I had to...please don't look at me like that!" Data backed towards the doors to Ten Forward as Melina advanced.

–

Melina fumed for the next three days straight. Data tried everything, from 20th century rock ballads to 24th century ship designs.

"I do not like this feeling!" He exclaimed finally after 72 hours of being ignored. "I have apologised, what more do you want?"

Melina sat on the sofa in their quarters. She sighed, got up and touched her husbands face.

"I can still see you taking out that Borg." She whispered. "I'm terrified of what happened to Lal happening to you."

"My dear I-,"

"Bridge to Data, report to Transporter Room One." Rikers voice echoed over the comms.

"We'll discuss this, okay? Just be careful." Melina kissed her husband.

"I will." Data left.

Melina didn't know what to do with herself for the next hour. She straightened the quarters up, then rearranged it, then arranged it back again.

"Damn him." Melina sighed.

"Bridge to Soong, get to Transporter Room One, we have a possible situation." She heard Riker.

"On my way." Melina grabbed her faithful pad and stylus.

'_Data's probably bored poor Geordi to death or something._' She thought.

–

Actually, it was a lot worse. A level Twelve Shock Wave from the dying Armagosa star was going to hit the observatory, taking Geordi and Data with it.

Melina ran down the corridors. "DATA! GEORDI!" She cried. "Damn the pair of them!"

She came to an opening, and was fired upon.

"YIKES!" She dodged. It was Soran.

Melina focused her arm and fired a bolt of electricity back. She could hear Data whimpering.

"Damn him." Melina groaned. Her arm shielding her from Soran's gun, she ran to try and grab Geordi, who seemed to be hostage.

It was too late, as Soran and Geordi were beamed away.

"Oh CRAP!" Melina ran to her husband's side.

"It's okay Data, I'm here. Melina to Enterprise, hurry up!" She screamed.

They beamed aboard just in time.

–

"The Captain was quite stern with you then in Steller Cartography?" Melina folded one of Rex's shirts. Data was sitting on the sofa in their quarters, looking quite sad.

"Yes, quite." Data murmured. Melina smiled.

"Remember my first away mission?" She asked.

"It was our first encounter with the Borg." Data remembered.

"Remember how much of a whimpering mess I was? I spent most of the mission cowering behind you." Melina sat down next to him. "But I got over it."

"I guess." Data sighed.

"Data, emotions are excellent when controlled." Melina told him, allowing electricity to form in a small ball at the end of her hand to demostrate. "And one day you will control yours."

"You are not angry with me any more?" Data asked.

"Livid, my darling. But I know you did it because you felt like you had no other choice." Melina touched his face. "They are still just programs love, try to remember that."

Data frowned. Melina smiled.

"Besides, I believe you are capable of far truer emotions that will always override that chip." She got back up and continued her folding. Data looked at her, feeling confused.

"I do not understand." He said.

"And I'm not about to explain it to you. You need to figure this out on your own." Melina kissed his cold forehead.

–

"Ow...ow...and ow." Melina disentangled herself from her husband. "Is everybody alright?"

"I think so." Data replied. He tapped his communicator.

"Rex? Are you alright?"

"Dad, I don't EVER want a ride like that again!" Rex declared. He'd finished up against a wall upside down, with his head between his feet.

Dr. Crusher couldn't help but giggle a little at his unfortunate predicament.

Meanwhile, his parents shared a look of relief as the rest of the Bridge stirred. Flames licked at the former Tactical Console, chairs were thrown asunder. Riker and Worf lay sprawled on the floor in front of the Captain's Chair and poor Deanna had a red mark on her forehead which would become a most unsightly bruise.

There was no doubt in anyones mind that the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC 1701-D had taken her last voyage, crashing into Veridian III.

Melina touched her husbands arm, and he held her. She could feel his simulated pulse beneath her cheek.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and thanked whatever was out there that she was okay. He thought about what she had said, and wondered if there wasn't at least some truth to it.

He was still thinking about it as they carried the three cats onto the Farragut. But as he saw Rex's happiness that the cats were okay, and watched as his wife held the son she feared losing, he remembered the saying about looking a gift horse in the mouth. He decided it was in his best interests to enjoy the family and emotions he had.

With that, he embraced both his wife and son, and together they looked out the windows as the Farragut hit warp.


	26. Chapter 26

It was nice to have some time off after the destruction of yet another Enterprise. The Soong family returned to Brisbane, Australia, to live near Melina's parents. It was quite hilarious taking Data to his first Aussie Rules Football match, which he throughly enjoyed (although Melina was quite upset when he declared himself an Essendon supporter over her beloved Lions!), and having a 'barbie' in the back yard was an adventure in itself.

The worrying thing was when Data and Rex met the Drowse family droids.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" Melina called as the Soong family came to visit their in-laws. "I'm fine Andrew, why don't you go and take a break?" Melina brushed off the butler droid as she walked in.

"What would you like me to break?" Andrew immediately asked.

"No, Andrew, I mean you should go and take a rest." Melina tried as James walked down.

"My power cells are fully charged Miss." Andrew replied.

"Melina, it's just a droid, let it be." James shooed Andrew off. "Aah, Data, nice to see you again, and this must be my grandson Rex!"

"My name is Issac." Rex frowned at his grandfather.

"Aah. Okay then." James looked down his nose at the boy. Melina groaned inwardly. This was not going to go well.

"It is indeed agreeable to see you again." Data shook his father-in-laws hand.

"You're different." James noted.

"I have installed my fathers Emotion Chip." Data informed him.

"Oh." James said.

Melina's heart sank further.

The group moved into the living room, where Darline, Darlina and Darlina's new boyfriend Eugene sat.

"Oh, hello!" Darline kissed her daughters cheek. "Data." She nodded.

"Mum, meet your grandson...Issac." Melina introduced her glowering son. Rex had noticed Sally pouring the coffee and tea.

"Grandson?" Darline jerked her head slightly. James made a face at her behind Melinas back (which Melina felt) and she smiled. "Aah, my grandson. It's lovely to meet you."

"Would you like a hand with that Sally?" Melina asked as the droid lifted up the heavy tray. Sally looked blankly back.

"Don't worry about it darling, it will be right." Darline waved Sally off. Neither she nor Melina failed to notice Rexs fist clenching. Data rested a strong hand on his sons shoulder, and both of them sat down next to Melina.

–

"That could have been worse I guess." Data walked inside the front door of the Soong home.

"Rex, I know you were angry with how they treated the androids but did you HAVE to upset the dinner?" Melina followed him, still wiping gravy off her shirt.

Rex didn't say anything, and stormed up the stairs towards his room.

"Rexie, please come here." Melina opened her arms for a hug. Rex glared at the handrailing, before relenting and accepting his mothers embrace.

"It was like I was a second-class citizen to my own grandparents." He mumbled into her shoulder. "They even called me 'it' once!"

"Actually, they refered to us as 'it'...nevermind." Data quickly stopped as his wife glared at him. "It was a most uncomfortable suitation for all of us, and hopefully with time their attitudes will improve."

"I doubt I helped the situation much." Rex mumbled, feeling sorry for himself.

"That's my temper you have." Melina smiled wistfully, kissing the wounded forehead. "One day you'll learn to control it to your advantage.

"We both have faith in you." Data rested his hand on the boys head.

Rex smiled at his parents.

"Now you go for a bath and get that chicken off you." Melina smiled back. Rex rushed upstairs to get his dinner off him, while Data put an arm around his wife.

"I did find myself getting angry as well my dear." He sighed.

"I wasn't too impressed myself. I bet they think this is a huge joke or something." Melina shook her head. "Just like they thought it was a joke when I went into the Academy. They see you and Rexie as just toys that I like to play with."

"What do you see us as?" Data asked as Melina unpinned her hair.

"I see you two as my husband and son. I see you as a fine Starfleet officer who will one day be Captain of his own ship, and I see my son as one day being the Captain of an Investigator-class ship." Melina told him. She kissed him gently. "I'd better go clean myself up. Gosh Rexie made a mess."

Data watched lovingly as his wife ascended the stairs.

–

"So explain to me why we needed a shed large enough to house a fleet of planes?" Melina walked into their new hanger.

"I have been doing research on your positronic arm, with help of my able-bodied assistant." Data motioned towards Rex, who looked smug. "I was wondering if you would like to test its magnetic ability, as you have used it to cling to ceilings before."

Melina remembered dropping down to the floor in Lores Lair.

"I have put protective padding on the floor, so you should not hurt yourself too badly should things go wrong." Data told her.

"Let's just see how this goes." Melina grinned. She touched the wall with the electrified arm and walked up it.

"Whoa!" She soon fell into Data's arms, puffing. "It takes stamina to do it though."

"Unless you are in an emotionally charged state." Data theorised.

"Yeah, but humans can do extrodinary things under the influence of adrenaline." Rex said.

"You are NOT pumping me full of steroids, you can both forget it!" Melina extracted herself from Datas hold. She immediately regretted it though, as she was too exhausted to walk, and ended up on her backside.

"I think we should end todays experiment." Data helped his wife back to the house.

"Really Data?" Melina said, voice full to the brim with sarcasm.

Rex chuckled.

"Mary had a little lamb!"

Rex stopped chuckling.


	27. Chapter 27

Melina landed again in Datas arms.

"Ugh...how good this time?" She shook herself.

"Seventy-two kilometres per hour, and for ten minutes, forty-three seconds." Data informed her. "You shot out fifteen of the twenty targets."

Melina smiled. "I'm getting stronger."

"Time for a break?" Data asked.

"Indeed." Melina agreed.

Melina had been practising daily climbing up walls and using her electric arm to boost her speed. If she had been dangerous before, she was deadly now.

"You are lucky that you are in such fine physical condition. Most other humans would be dead after such exertion." Data pointed out.

Melina thought for a second.

"I guess so." She murmured.

"Doctor, would you consent to a medical examination? It could be that your arm has given you much more than we expected." Data asked as Melina left his arms.

"Only if Beverly Crusher does it." Melina leaned up against one of the walls and sipped her Powerade.

"I thought you would say that my dear." Data smirked.

"So this is the testing area." In walked Geordi.

"Geordi! Will! Deanna! Beverly! Worf! Sarah!" Melina rushed to hug her friends.

"You have been training." Worf said approvingly.

Melina smirked. A ball of electricity appeared in her hand and she placed it up against the wall.

"My dear, I do not think-," Data started, but it was too late. Melina shot up the wall, around the room and across the ceiling, before landing next to Data.

And promptly swooning.

"I did say it was not a good idea." Data held his wife up.

"Data?"

"Dear?"

"Shut up."

–

"A WHAT?" Melina cried.

"It explains a lot why your parents were neglectful of you." Data pointed out.

"But I can't be! The embryos were destroyed when Arik Soong was released from gaol!" Melina protested.

"Obviously not. There is evidence that you are indeed an Augment." Beverly told her. "It explains your high intelligence, physcial ability and quick temper, but I'm still lost on how you developed Autism."

"I am going to KILL my parents for this!" Melina cried. She jumped off the bed and left the room.

"Melina!" Data ran after her.

"It explains why she was able to keep up with you." Riker said to Worf.

"I just thought she was particularly gifted." Worf shrugged.

"Melina!" Data finally caught up with his wife, who was now out in the cul-de-sac. "Melina wait!"

"I am going to my parents house, and I am sorting this out." Melina kept marching towards her parents house.

"Dear, I do not have the experience with emotion that you do, however, I think it would be unwise for you to see your parents in your current state." Data tried.

Melina wasn't listening. She strormed up to the Drowse estate and banged on the door.

"Melina, what on earth-?" Darline opened the door.

"Where's Father?" Melina demanded.

"I'm up here, why?" James Drowse walked down the stairs. Melina snarled.

"How did you make me an Augment?"

"Melina, what on earth are you talking about?" Darline cried. "Yes, I had to go through some therapy to have you, but-,"

"Darline, forgive me." James sighed.

"I want to know." Melina pressed angrily. She felt Data's hand on her shoulder.

James looked away.

"We found evidence that we could have an Autistic child. So I decided to use 20th century technology to try and correct that, and that included part of an Augment embryo that had been saved from destruction." He told her. "Unfortunately, you still ended up with the Autism gene."

"And Darlina?" Melina fumed.

"We had learnt our lesson by then." James sighed.

"She was meant to replace me wasn't she?" Melina asked. "Wasn't she?"

Darline looked away as well. "James...how could you?"

"I had to try." James looked guiltily at his wife. "I didn't tell you because I could be arrested if it were found out that I had..."

"Engineered me." Melina frowned. She walked out of the house.

"It was nice to see you again." Data stuttered, before following his wife out of the house.

–

Melina looked out of the window of the tall house. She felt miserable.

"What will I do if Starfleet finds out?"

Her fears were all but confirmed when later that week James Drowse was arrested.


	28. Chapter 28

**Based on "First Contact". I don't own anything except Melina, Rex and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>The Enterprise NCC-1701-E was amazing. It wasn't quite as familiar as the old D-model yet, but it would seem like home eventually.<p>

One thing that irked Melina no end was the constant stares she was getting. Obviously the whole Federation knew that she was an Augment. Data was as supportive as ever, and Rex glared at people who made his mother uncomfortable, but the fact was Melina did not feel welcome aboard the Enterprise.

A fact that weighed heavily on her mind as she stood in the Holodeck with most of the crew. They were all in late 20th century attire, in a large ballroom. Data stood beaming proudly beside the Captain, who was giving a long speech.

Melina only half-listened, until she heard the word...

"As you know, we have an Augment on board. No one was supposed to know about her condition, and she was to be treated as the average human being, until Admirals Maddox and Kerrn opened their big traps to the media.

"This young lady has proven her worth to the crew of the Enterprise D time and time again. She has gone above and beyond what is to be expected of her, and has in my opinion, gone where no one has dared go before. Therefore, seeing as we have no Security Officer, I would like to call up Lieutenant Commander Melina Soong!" Picard finished.

There was no thunderous applause, except from Data and a few others. Melina slowly got up, and walked towards the stage. She tried to ignore the stares, glares and smirks as she went. It felt like forever before she finally got to the stage, where Data pinned her promotion to her collar.

"We were going to do it traditionally, but Worf would have been most affronted if he had been upstaged by his student." Data whispered to her, making her smile. "Not to mention I think you prefer the 20th century better."

"Thank you Data." Melina said, voice heavy with emotion. "Thank you for everything."

All at once her old confidence returned. She guessed it was her Augment side shining through and for the first time, she was proud of it. If being an Augment meant she was better able to protect those dear to her, then she would cop the stares, glares and smirks, and cop them with pride and dignity.

–

"You know, when the most exciting part of your day is finding another bit of rock in space, there is something seriously wrong." Melina groaned as the Enterprise patrolled the Romulan Neutral Zone.

"Wow! A rock! I'm terrified." Riker smirked back.

Melina looked at the scanners again. "Why aren't we out there fighting the Borg?" She asked.

"No idea." Riker replied. "I'm about to go and find that out myself."

"Good luck." Melina smiled. Riker grinned back. He was one of the few who didn't try to avoid her like she was about to take over the ship at any moment.

Although given that she was a distant relation to Khan Noonien Singh, the idea didn't seem half-bad.

–

Melina watched in horror as the planet in front of them changed to a Borg-infested cesspool. It was then she thanked her lucky stars that Rex had agreed to come aboard the Enterprise with them.

She sat in the quarters with the boy, stroking his hair while Data was on the surface. Her arm tingled, which worried her.

"Rexie, I want you to stay on the Bridge. Something seems wrong." She took him to the Bridge, wary.

"Mum, won't the Captain have something to say about that?" Rex asked as they took the turbolift.

"Stay in your father's chair." Melina commanded. Just then, Picard and Data walked back onto the Bridge. Picard shot a glance at Melina, who understood and nodded.

Data quickly locked out the Main Computer with one of Melinas tried and true encryption codes (Riker's STILL trying to get back into his old love letters from Deanna), and then he, Melina, Worf, Picard and a security team headed down to face their foes.

–

Melina led a team around the back of Engineering. If the two main teams of Picard and Worf couldn't get in, then Melina was to sneak in via the Jefferies tubes. She was the only one whose weapon couldn't be adapted to by the Borg,

"In position Captain!" She reported, arm twitching with power.

Nothing to do now but wait until...

Two of the Borg who had sat silently up until then turned to face the team!

"Commander Soong, you might find the Borg to be a little less welcoming...we failed to breach Engineering." Picard said over the communicator.

"They task me, they task me and I shall have them!" Melina muttered with a grin. She shot the two Borg down with her arm, while the other officers fled. More and more Borg marched towards her, and again and again she smote them down.

She almost lost herself in the battle, in her own strength. She thought of what she had been once upon a time. A miserable young girl who loved science, now a powerful Augment in charge of Security, second to her beloved Data, how she wished he were fighting beside her! He alone could understand the great change she felt within herself, from a prejudiced Cadet to a respected Lieutenant Commander.

She flung another of the wretched beasts away, and shot down the Jefferies tube.

–

"Believing oneself to be perfect is often the sign of a delusional mind."

For a second, Melina thought her husband was addressing her. He had said the same thing to her so many times.

But how could he have seen her? She was hidden in Engineering, and the Borg hadn't found her yet.

Then she saw the Queen. Watched as she flirted with Data. Melina's Augment pride was pushed to breaking point.

Then she saw her chance, as Data escaped his binds. She knocked out two of the Borg on the higher deck before landing beside her husband.

"It is indeed agreeable to see you my dear." Data smirked as the pair stood back to back, ready to fight off the Borg together.

"As it is to see you my love." Melina flicked her arm, and the electricity shone bright blue as the Brog surrounded.

The Borg Queen looked carefully at Melina. "A genetically modified human. So much stronger, faster and smarter than the rest. I see you are part synthetic too."

"I do not define myself by my biological and physcial make up. I define myself by my actions, and I'm about to take you out!" Melina cried.

She shot forward, taking out two of the Borg with her arm. She shot up the wall, leaving a trail of melted metal behind her. On the upper decks her arm sliced Borg Drones in two.

"So...pathetic." The Borg Queen smiled.

Melina didn't realise what had happened until it was too late, and she'd smacked hard into the electrified force-field. She dropped two decks and hit the floor hard.

"Interesting. The 'Augment' is still alive after that fall." The Borg Queen walked over to inspect the fallen woman.

Data rushed to his wifes aid, but was stopped when a drone sliced his new organic arm.

–

He watched with a detached interest as they bound her. They were going to use her for their experiments after the ship had been assimilated.

He couldn't forgive himself. For a brief second, he had considered leaving her behind. To accept the Borg Queens offers of humanity.

He knew now. He knew what had drawn him to choose her as his student, to sit with her in Ten Forward all those evenings, to marry her and create a son.

He loved her. He always had. He simply hadn't been able to recognise the emotion. It had stopped him from killing her at Lores command, and had been worried about her when her family abandoned her.

She would never believe it of course. It was too illogical.

"She has been beautifully crafted." Data was shaken from his thoughts by the Borg Queen commenting on Melina. "She has all the qualities that we need. Strong, determined, intelligent beyond anything we have ever seen in an organic being."

"She is amazing." Data agreed wholeheartedly. She had to be, how else could she have awakened emotions in a machine? "You know she'll be furious when she wakes up. Those bonds will be useless."

"Is she really that powerful?" The Queen laughed.

What she didn't realise, and which Data found extrodinary, is that Melina WAS awake, and had been for a while. Watching, waiting, for the opportune moment to strike. Resting, allowing her body to recover in order to destroy the Borg and retrieve her husband.

An extrodinary woman, and Data was proud of her.

He watched as his Captain walked in. He obeyed the Queen's commands to deactivate the self-destruct sequence, and gave her control of the ship.

Melina watched through slitted eyes. She heard everything. She trusted Data.

She knew that he would want her to save the Captain above himself. When the moment came, she would. She watched the Captain like a hawk, readying herself.

Then she heard the Queen's cry of anguish, and knew it was time.

"Resistance is futile!" Data sneered before smashing open the coolant tank.

Melina smashed her binds open and grabbed the Captain before the coolant could harm him.

"Commander Soong!" He cried.

She shot up the wall, but her earlier fall exhausted her, and she dropped the Captain. He grabbed a pipe as Melina grabbed onto a piece of wall and pulled herself up.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. The Borg Queen grabbed on to the Captain, both suspended above the coolant that would kill them both.

"No!" Melina stood up. She watched as Data rose up and grabbed the Queen, trying to pull her back down.

Melina knew what she had to do. Aiming her good left arm, she shot a ball of electrical might at the Queen, who fell, taking Data with her. Using her powerful magnetism, she pulled the pipe towards her, and grabbed the Captain. Together, they jumped on to one of the decks as the Borg died around them.

Then, once the coolant had cleared, as Picard destroyed the Borg Queen for good, Melina helped her poor boy up.

"The look becomes you." She grinned at his now visible positronics.

"Thank you my dear." Data replied with a small smile.

"How the HELL are you still standing Soong?" Picard asked. "You jumped down here like you were jumping down a step!"

"I have five times your strength Captain." Melina told him, eeriely reminiscent of the late Singh. "It's only natural that I have five times your stamina."

"You're scaring me." The Captain replied with a smile. They heard a voice from above.

"MUM! DAD! You two okay?" Rex jumped down and hugged his parents. The Captain fumed.

"I told you to get into the escape pod!" He thundered.

"We couldn't." He heard Dr. Crusher above him. He looked up to see her and Worf smiling down at them.

"What a troupe we make." Melina smiled at Data, wrapping her arms around him.

"Indeed." He returned the hug. Rex wrapped his arms around both of them, and laid his cheek on his mothers back.


	29. Chapter 29

**Based on "Insurrection". I own nothing...yeah, you get the idea. Melina and Rexie along with the other OC's belong to me, although they are available for loan lol.**

* * *

><p>It is here our story deviates, for Melina was called back to Earth for her fathers trial, so Data and his son Issac Holmes "Rex" Soong were left to their own devices. Which was good, as the pair could finally bond as father and son should.<p>

"Mum will be thrilled you've finally figured out how to remove this chip." Rex said as he pulled the Emotion Chip from Datas brain.

"Do you think so?" Data asked.

"I don't know what goes on between you two. I'm only seven years old remember." Rex smirked.

"Yet you behave like a nineteen year old." Data replied as his headpiece was replaced. "You will soon be ready to go to the Academy."

"The Academy?" Rex asked as he sat at the table.

"You are going to become a Starfleet Officer?" His father inquired, sitting down beside him.

"I..." Rex looked out of the window. "I'd love to be a Starfleet Captain Dad, but I don't think I will ever be ready."

"Your mother was no where near ready for her first Away mission, and yet it led to her being promoted to Ensign." Data pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's an Augment." Rex sighed.

"So are you."

"Barely. I'm more android than human. I don't even age without a proper program." Rex leaned on the table, which proceeded to snap in two.

"If you say so." Data got up to request yet another new table.

–

"Help us deactivate your father."

"No."

"Soong, your defiance could lead to YOUR deactivation!"

"Don't care."

"Your father has our crew hostage down there!"

"If he's done something, it's because they deserve it!"

Dougherty sighed. Rex glared at him.

"I refuse to betray my father."

"Fine. You're confined to quarters until he is under control." Dougherty commanded. He didn't know how Lieutenant Commander Soong did it, but she was to be commended for being able to put up with two androids!

"I'll have to call Picard. He can deal with the pair of you." The old Admiral groaned.

–

"Gillbert and Sullivan?" Asked Rex.

"Hey, if it's crazy and it works, it ain't crazy." Geordi told him as they joined Picard to go see Data in stasis.

Rex had to consider that one for a moment. Picard smiled.

"You're a lot like your father." He said. You couldn't wipe the smile of Rex's face after that compliment.

"I believe I am missing several memory engrams." Data said when he was reactivated. "Oh, there they are."

"Hi Dad. Gone nutso recently?" Rex chuckled.

"You will be respectful young man." Data scolded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Picard asked as Data was released.

The android immediately broke into "A British Tar" in comical fashion. Rex couldn't help but giggle as Picard corrected himself.

After finding out what Data remembered, Picard decided that the best course of action was to head back down to the planet.

Data and Rex glanced at each other before heading back to their quarters.

"His nose should pant."

"And his lip should curl."

"His cheeks should flame."

"And his brow should furl."

"His bosom should heave."

"And his heart should glow!"

"And his fist be ever ready for a knock-down blow!" The pair finished together.

No one said Melina had the best taste in men.

–

Rex found life in the quarters dull while his father was on the planet. He amused himself by playing Sherlock Holmes books in the Holodeck. He missed his friend Alexander, who was now a warrior in the Klingon Empire. Though they told marvellous stories over the communicator once a week, there was something about running amok on a ship together that couldn't be beaten.

"Dad was talking to me about joining Starfleet." Rex said as they had their chat.

"I wouldn't mind joining Starfleet like Father. I've been talking with the other crew on the Ya'Vang and they think I would do well, although they would prefer me here." Alexander replied.

"Of course they would. I wish I could be a weapons officer on a ship." Rex sighed. "So far they only let me drive the Enterprise sometimes, and call on me if they need to figure something out."

"You? HA. You're the Captain, no other way would suit you." Alexander laughed.

"Coming from you my good sir, that is the highest compliment." Rex grinned. "I spoke to Ensign Gayle again today too."

"Ooooh, prospective mate?" Alexander teased.

"I don't know, she seems to like me, and she's an excellent Engineer." Rex pondered.

"If we get to the Academy, we'll go on the hunt." Alexander proposed.

"Now THAT sounds like fun." Rex grinned broadly. "Better go, Dad's back. Want me to give a message to Worf?"

Alexander hesitated.

"I'll tell him you miss him. See ya later pal." Rex disconnected and greeted his father.

"Find anything?" He asked.

"A cloaked Federation vessel." Data replied.

"Isn't that illegal under the Treaty of Algeron?" Rex looked surprised.

"Indeed. It seems it was designed to move the Ba'ku off the planet." Data told him.

"There's more to this." Rex said after a fashion. "There's something personal here."

"What makes you say that?" Data asked.

"The way the Son'a were acting in the duck blind. The way this has all been done. Something doesn't add up. How do the Son'a know so much?" Rex explained. "How are their ships so well prepared for the Briar Patch?"

"Rex, you might be on to something there." Data mused.

–

"Dad, where are you going?"

It was 0200 in the morning, and Rex had caught his father sneaking out of the quarters.

"I...I...oh dear." Data said finally.

Rex smiled.

"You know now I have to go with you."

"You know your mother would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"Hey, weren't you the one telling me before that I was an Augment?" Rex stood up straight. "I'm probably stronger than you are!"

Data gave his little half-smile at his sons rebellion. To tell the truth, he was glad Rex had finally roused himself.

"Then let us go and save the Ba'ku." He said. The two boys headed out the door, ready for whatever duty ordered.

"No uniform, no orders." Riker said when they'd finally approached the Captain loading weapons onto the Captains Yacht.

"Now you lot listen to me-," Picard growled, before Rex stopped him.

"I am the son of a woman who is a partial clone of a man who ruled most of Earth at one stage. Do you REALLY think we're going to listen to you?" Rex smirked.

Picard relented. Riker and Geordi were to stay on the ship, and the others were to go with the Captain to the surface.

–

Artim was a most curious little creature, and both Data and Rex found him to be quite interesting. For while Rex had had the experience of being a boy, he was still an android, and Data had never been a boy.

"Do androids ever play?" Artim asked as they sat on a rock.

"Yes, I play the violin, and my chess routines are quite advanced." Data replied. Rex snorted.

"Daaaad! He means just having fun! Like when you and Mum talk all day about physics and chemistry and historical figures, you have fun!" He explained.

"Are you an android too?" Artim turned to the other boy.

"A bit. I'm a bit human too." Rex grinned.

"So you can play?"

"All the time!"

"So you have friends?"

Rex looked downcast for a second.

"I have one friend. But he's off serving on a ship somewhere else."

"What about your other friends?"

"People don't really like me. Alex is only my friend because he's a Klingon and no one liked him at school either."

Data looked down. Was it his fault that his son had so many social problems?

"I think you're pretty cool. You're not like other grown ups." Artim smiled, trying to cheer the boy up.

"Grown up? I'm only seven years old!" Rex laughed.

"No way!"

"Yeah, I was made already grown up. Mum says that I'm more like nineteen."

"You're younger than me!"

Data watched as the two boys ran off, yelling and laughing. Maybe he hadn't disadvantaged his son after all.

And maybe he could learn a bit from Rexie.

–

"I wish Mum was here!" Rex groaned, firing at the Son'a drones.

"So do I." Data agreed, firing at the Son'a crew who had beamed down.

The both watched as the Captain and Anji were captured, but there was no time to ponder.

"Rex, stay with the Ba'ku at ALL costs!" Deanna commanded "The rest of you, with me!"

Rex and the Ba'ku headed into another cave. "Okay, we're safe for now." He pushed a rock in front of the entrance.

"Thanks for your help through all of this." One of the Ba'ku smiled.

"Nah, it's cool." Rex grinned.

He went to sit with Artim, when his father and the rest of the Enterprise crew burst in.

"The Son'a have backed off for now. I'm worried about the Captain." Deanna sighed.

"Jean-Luc will be fine." Crusher smiled, feeling unsure of herself.

"I wish Mum was here." Rex sighed.

Data didn't say anything, but he wished Melina was there too.

They waited for an hour, before finally hearing from the Captain.

–

"Fire tachyon bursts." Data commanded. Rex fired as the Cousteau skimmed the surface of the Son'a ship.

"They're not reacting." Rex groaned.

"Just keep firing, they will react, we just will not know it." Data told him.

"I just hope it works." Rex sighed.

BOOM!

"Well, that worked." Rex groaned as the ship went into freefall towards the planet.

"I think we might be in a bit of trouble!" Data stated. "I can not control the ship!"

"Damn!" Rex looked out of the viewscreen at the rapidly approaching ground.

Then he was staring at the back of the pilots chair of a shuttle.

"Do you boys know how hard it was to get here in this little tinny?" Said a familiar voice. "And I finally get here and what do I have to do? Save your arses again."

"MUM!"

"Melina!"

Melina laughed as she hugged her two boys, glad to see them both again.

"No more suicide dives, either of you!" She stroked their cheeks and kissed them both.

"We didn't do it on purpose!" Rex objected.

Melina chuckled.

"Riker briefed me on what's going on when I entered the system. I'd like to have a go at these Son'a." She said, her arm flaring.

The trio noticed an explosion outside.

"I do not think you will get your chance." Data said.

"D'oh." Melina groaned.


	30. Chapter 30

**Based on "Insurrection". I own nothing except Melina, Rex and the other OC's.**

* * *

><p>Data and Artim waited in the hay stack. Rex meanwhile was snooping around looking for them.<p>

"I know you two are here somewhere!" He yelled. Artim giggled.

"He won't find us." He whispered in glee.

He held his breath when Rex walked dangerously close though.

"I know I'm close!" Rex yelled again.

"Data! Rex! Time to go!" Melina yelled. The rest of the crew had assembled, ready to be beamed out.

"But Mum!"

"You both have ten seconds or it's Mary Had a Little Lamb for the both of you!" Melina roared, making the rest of the crew chuckle.

Data's head popped out of the hay. "We have to go home now." He told Artim, who sighed.

"Come on you lot, we'll come and visit as soon as we can." Melina promised.

"Really?" Rex perked up.

"Really." Melina laughed.

"I'll keep in touch, okay?" Rex ruffled the hair of his new friend.

"Okay. Remember you have to have fun every day." Artim told the older android.

"I'll make sure he does." Rex ran to where his father stood, and playfully punched his arm. Data grabbed the boy in a headlock and the two began to scuffle as father and son should.

Melina watched the pair, her heart filled with love and eyes filled with happiness. They were her boys, and they always would be.

–

"This game is stupid." Melina groaned as she was dealt another poor hand in the weekly poker game.

"That is only because you do not seem to grasp the mechanics of the game." Data told her.

"Data?"

"Dear?"

"Shut up."

"Relax Commander. It's not about winning." Picard laughed.

"Only because you're so far ahead it's not funny." Riker muttered.

"I heard that Number One."

Deanna sighed.

"I will miss the Ba'ku." She said.

"Sounds like you guys had plenty to keep you amused while I was away." Melina chuckled. "Data, this hand could almost be grounds for a divorce!"

"I believe there is a term, 'sore loser', which describes you well at this point in time." Data said, quite unwisely.

"Oooh, you're in trouble now Data!" Geordi laughed as Melina fumed.

"Oh the viruses I could write...!" She growled.

"You're a kept man Data, how does it feel?" Riker chuckled. "Fold."

"I am unable to 'feel' Commander, so your question is redundant." Data said. He throughly enjoyed being a 'kept' man, especially with a wife such as his own.

"And let me guess, you're never planning to be kept." Deanna smiled secretively at Riker, who smirked back.

"Never." He replied with an air of certainty.

Picard laughed. "Gosh it's nice to have us all here, together."

"It'd be almost perfect if I could actually win." Melina chuckled wistfully.

"The Ba'ku were all about perfect moments." Deanna smiled, throwing some chips into the centre of the table.

"I remember when Wesley came home from his travels with the Traveller. That was my most recent perfect moment." Dr. Crusher said softly. "Fold."

"When I saw that sunset...it was beyond perfect." Geordi smiled, his brown eyes scanning his friends eagerly. "I never knew how beautiful the galaxy really was."

"It was when we had just defeated the Borg and saved the future." Melina took Data's hand in hers. "When the three of us held each other. Nothing was better than being with my boys, and knowing they were okay."

Data half-smiled back. That was his perfect moment too, holding his wife and son.

"When I first stepped onto the Enterprise Bridge as her Captain." Picard said. "Knowing she was my ship."

Riker looked at Deanna. "Meeting you."

Deanna smiled back. "I know."

The friends looked at each other fondly.

"I think we just created another one." Melina grinned.

They all laughed, and continued their game.

–

"So they let Grandfather go?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. I hated the whole thing, it was like my very existance was on trial." Melina said to her cup of tea.

"I know how that feels." Data said quietly, painting. Melina was his subject, and she was lying on the sofa, while Rex was sitting at the table.

"I never want to go through that again. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a Starfleet Officer, I reckon they would have..." Melina trailed off.

"It's not your fault you're an Augment, they shouldn't punish you." Rex whispered.

"I also ran into Q while I was on Earth." Melina said.

"What did he want?" Rex asked.

–

Melina sat in her room. The house was empty without Data and Rex, and she missed them dreadfully.

"Look at the little Augment, a genetic anomally that no one wants to face." She heard an arrogant voice behind her.

"Ever hear of knocking Q?" She got up and faced the intruder.

"I just find this whole thing facinating." Q smirked.

Melina turned away.

"All the discrimination you have faced in your life is now being all gathered up and brought back into your face, and you don't like it at all. You know they don't consider you human." Q told her. "You're scared of how they will react to your new race."

"They will never accept the Augments." Melina sighed. "They will never accept Rex and I."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Q asked, curious.

"I'm going to ask for your help Q." Melina got up. "There will be a time where there are more Augments than the Federation will like. I know now that there are more embryos, and that they will be used to create creatures like my son for use by the humans."

"Oh?" Q got up from his perch.

"They won't be able to say on Earth, or they will be slaves. I know that you can create and destroy worlds at a whim, and I want you to help me find a world for my people to run to when the threat becomes to great." Melina looked at Q. "Please help us Q."

Q looked away. "Why should I help you? What's in it for me?"

"A creation of a new race to your name Q. The gratitude of us all." Melina tried. "Please."

Q sighed.

"You know that my kind are the only ones who will be able to stand a chance against the Borg." Melina added.

"I will help you." Q relented. "It will amuse me for a time."

"Thank you Q. You're not as bad as people make you out to be." Melina smiled at him. Q beamed, his ego stroked.

"Farewell." He left in a flash of light.

–

"Do you think it was wise to enlist the help of Q?" Data asked.

"Q will help us Data." Melina smiled. "I know he will."

"A new race. The Augment race." Rex mumbled.

"It'll be your job to lead them." Melina mentioned. "I'll be long gone by then."

Rex looked out the window. "I'll do it."

The boy got up and walked out of the quarters. Melina looked at the door quizzically.

"I think he is growing up." Data said.

Rex walked along the corridor, thinking. He knew now what he had to do.

He went to the Captain's Ready Room.

"Can I help you Mr. Soong?" Picard asked.

"I want to take the Starfleet Academy Entrance Exam." Rex said.

Picard looked at the boy.

"Intake is in two months. I'll put your name down." He said. "You're sure you're ready?"

"I'm an Augment Sir. I'm ready for anything." Rex smiled confidently.

Picard thought hard for a second.

"Very well." He said, amazed at the transformation from boy to man that he had witnessed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Based on "Nemisis". Cookie for whomever can tell me what I don't own and what I do :-P**

* * *

><p>-Present Day-<p>

Melina smiled broadly as Data sang as a wedding present. He had an amazing voice.

"How's that Issac doing?" Picard asked.

"Hmmm?" Melina was shaken from her daydream. Her eyes had met with Data's, and the elecricity between the pair had been exciting.

"Issac, or Rex as you insist on calling him." Picard chuckled. "A bit starstruck are we?"

"You haven't been married, you have no idea." Melina joked back. "Rexie will be graduating at the end of next year, straight into a command, believe it or not."

"Yes, I've heard of the new program for the Investigator-Class ships." Picard said. "They're looking for detectives as Captains of their new Law Enforcement fleet."

"Yes. He'll be Captain of the Tiberius. Will only have a crew of fifty." Melina told him. "Guess who his First Officer is?"

"Who?" Picard asked curiously.

"The son of everyone's favourite Klingon of course." Melina laughed. "Alexander will be graduating with him, with Artim as their Second."

"Amazing." Picard smiled. "Those three have been nothing but trouble for the Academy."

"My son? Takes after his father." Melina chuckled.

"Yes, it does seem that his father's traits are the ones that have caused the problems, isn't that right Data?" Picard grinned as Data sat down next to his wife.

"Sir?" Data looked confused.

"We were talking about how much grief Rexie has been causing Starfleet." Melina leaned back on her husband.

"It is not my fault." Data quickly defended himself.

"Of course not dear." Melina laughed. Picard chuckled, while Data shook his head.

–

Melina shook her head with a laugh as Worf protested the nudity involved in a Betazoid wedding ceremony.

"I'm rather looking forward to showing off my assets." She chuckled.

"Not if I can help it." Data quipped.

Everyone laughed. Until Worf picked up a positronic signal from the Kolarin system.

"Wow, looks like Rex will finally get to experience having an uncle." Melina chuckled.

Data stared at the screen.

"Keep that up and you'll get square eyes." Melina said. "And before you start commenting on the phsycial impossibility of your eyes changing shape, it is a figure of speech." She cut Data off.

"Yes dear." He finally conceeded.

Riker looked at the couple, worried.

"Is that going to be me in ten years?" He wondered aloud.

"I hope so!" Deanna grinned.

Whatever colour was left in Riker's face drained.

"It gets worse if you have children." Worf got in on the teasing.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Riker joked dryly.

"You are most welcome Commander." Data said.

Everyone roared with laughter. Melina smiled up at Data, who smiled proudly at his successful attempt at humour, and even more proudly at the look his wife was giving him.

–

"Uh..." Data looked down. Melina had latched on to him the moment they had returned to their quarters, and had been there for the past five minutes, and there were no signs she was about to let go.

"Data, sometimes it's just nice to be held." Melina explained, pushing herself closer to the android.

"I know, but you need to eat Doctor." Data pointed out. "I enjoy our physical contact too, but your biology insists on you refuelling regularly."

"Are you flirting or being your usual dorky self?" Melina asked.

"I think a bit of both my dear." Data replied. In one swift movement, he had lifted her into his arms.

"HEY!" Melina laughed as he placed her on the sofa. She pulled him down with her, and he kissed her tenderly.

"Are you sure you're not human?" She whispered.

"Positive." Data replied. "I just know how to elicit a positive emotional response from you."

"NOW you're flirting." Melina poked her tongue out at him.

"Yes I am." Data kissed her again.

Soon he got up and got her dinner from the replicator. He smiled to himself as he did it. She had no idea of what he had planned for their eleventh wedding anniversary in a few days time.

All his suspicions and theories had been confirmed with that one look at the wedding. He could now safely say without any shadow of a doubt that he was capable of emotion without the Emotion Chip or any other help, and his first true emotion was the collection of emotions we call love. There was no logical explanation to it at all, and he liked it that way.

"Dinner my dear." He said. Melina forced herself up from the comfort of the sofa and sat at the table. She thought happily to herself as she ate. '_Ever since I joined the Enterprise and started training I don't think I've ever been really tired. Maybe once or twice when I've really overdone things, but I think I'm now almost equal to Data in my physical ability._'

The two smiled at each other.

–

The Argo shot out of the shuttle, as did a smaller creature with a glowing arm.

"I will always be puzzled by the human predilection for piloting vehicles at unsafe velocities." Data said, rocking violently in his chair.

"Remind me to write you an adrenaline program!" Melina laughed, running alongside the Argo. "Better speed up!"

"Oh no you don't Commander!" Picard hit the throttle, trying to catch up to the pesky Augment.

"Get her Captain!" Worf snarled, still smarting from an earlier sparring session.

"Do not encourage her!" Data pleaded.

Soon, they had found five of the six pieces, and Picard had had it with Melina's smug face.

"It's on." He whispered to Worf.

"Use her velocity against her." Worf whispered back.

Melina meanwhile was comforting Data, who was concerned about his 'brother'.

"Everything seems to be in working order darling." She rubbed his arm.

"Something still does not seem right." Data murmured.

The group set off. Picard pushed the Argo as fast as it could go, and sure enough, Melina outstripped him.

"STOP!" Picard cried out after making it to their destination, slamming on the brakes. Melina tried to stop, and ended up flipping over and landing on her back against a rock.

Picard and Worf roared with laughter while Data helped his poor wife to her feet.

"That was dirty Captain." Melina chuckled.

"Yes, but it did the job." Picard patted her back.

–

"Lesson learnt: My shields don't do projectiles." Melina groaned as she sat in Sick Bay getting some stitches.

"Some lessons just have to be learnt the hard way." Riker joked as they inspected B-4.

"This wasn't hard, just painful." Melina groaned.

"Oh stop it, it's not that bad!" Dr. Crusher chuckled.

"Pain is subjective Doctor, you of all people should know that." Data put an arm around his wounded wife, who smiled up at him.

"It's a scratch Data." Crusher pointed out.

"Irrelevant." Data replied. Melina chuckled and got up.

"I'd better get to the Bridge, I'm sure the Captain would like to gloat." She said, kissing Data on the cheek and leaving Sick Bay.

"It wasn't a bullet was it?" Crusher asked.

"No, she fell over at a high speed." Data said.

Crusher shook her head in disgust.

"By the way Data, I spoke to the chef and he's happy to do a dinner for you." Geordi piped up, reattaching B-4's arm to his body.

"Excellent, thank you Geordi. Melina has no idea?" Data asked.

"Not a clue." Geordi replied. "As far as she's concerned, you've forgotten."

"Gosh it's going to be lovely." Crusher smiled. "I can't believe you want us there."

"Melina will want to let everyone know. I am sure that she will be thrilled." Data said.

"I'll bet." Geordi said. "You should have seen how she was looking at you at the wedding."

"Off on Cloud Nine she was!" Riker laughed.

–

"Just as long as we don't end up with two of you dearest." Melina chuckled. Data was downloading his memory engrams into B-4.

"There ARE some memories I am keeping for myself." Data pointed out.

"Yes, sometimes it's better if you learn things for yourself." Geordi said.

"Agreed. I'm going to get something to eat...then I might go spar in the Holodeck." Melina unfolded her arms and pulled away from the wall. "I daresay I'm getting more violent as I get older!"

"You have always been violent my dear, you are just more comfortable expressing yourself now." Data pointed out.

"We WERE there for your first session with Worf. I don't think he's forgotten either." Geordi laughed.

"Then so be it." Melina grinned. She walked down the corridor and got into the Turbolift.

"Deck Nine thanks." She said.

She thought about their latest mission to Romulus, and how pissed Riker was during the briefing Data gave them. He'd tried not to show it of course, but he couldn't help being upset that the second wedding ceremony had been delayed again.

It would be interesting making peace with the Romulan Empire. Melina couldn't help but wonder what it must have been like for James T. Kirk when he extended the hand of peace to the Klingons. Hopefully the Romulans wouldn't stage an assasination and blame it on the Enterprise.

–

Later that night, husband and wife lay together in bed, naked after making love.

Melina cuddled up to Data's chest, breathing in his scent and feeling his electronic pulse, listening to his positronics.

"Then there was the time you got influnced by Lore." She replied. They had been speaking of the past, of good times and of bad.

"Yes. It is not one of my favourite experiences." Data said, stroking his wife's hair.

Melina giggled.

"It was like being in one of my old mangas. Lore was Orochimaru, you were Sasuke, Picard was Shikamaru, Deanna was Choji, Worf was Kiba, Riker was Neji, Geordi was Sakura."

"And you were Naruto. Although you did better than the Naruto in the manga." Data whispered.

"I know. But it was Sasuke who could use the Chidori, not Naruto." Melina pointed out.

"Although it is true both you and Sasuke use the electrical element, I think your attack is more like the Rasengan." Data told her.

"I think it can be used both ways." Melina mused. She sighed.

"And then there was Rexie's birth." She smiled.

"One of our proudest moments. He will make a fine Captain." Data said.

"Will you ever be Captain?" Melina asked.

"Only if you are my First Officer." Data kissed her forehead.

"Data! To the Bridge!" They heard Picard's voice over the comms.

"Damn." Melina groaned.

"We will have to remember another time." Data got out of bed and got dressed. Melina sighed as she watched him.

"Be careful if you go aboard that Reman vessel, okay?" She said.

"I will." Data kissed her again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you." Melina closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Data smiled secretively before heading out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Based on "Nemisis" etc etc. Instead of reviews, I could do with some tissues. Sniffle.**

* * *

><p>Data and Picard carefully marched towards the exit of the Scimitar, hoping to make a clean getaway. It was not to be.<p>

The alarm went off, and they had to run. They soon got caught in a firefight, and Data had to secure the exit.

"Would be nice if Melina were here!" Data groaned, trying to hack the door. She would have had it in five seconds flat. Eventually he got it, and they escaped the firefight.

"Would you like me to drive Sir?" Data asked as Picard began questioning what things did. Judging from the filthy look, no.

Meanwhile, Melina was waiting for them on the Bridge, wringing her hands in comical fashion.

"There they are!" She cried.

"Worf, lock on transporters!" Riker cried. The Enterprise made a run for it.

Melina frowned. That had been too easy.

"We're in for a hell of a fight." She said aloud.

"Not if we get to Federation Space in time." Riker assured her.

"If you say so." Melina shrugged, not believing a word he said. "I really doubt we'll make it outside of the Neutral Zone."

She perked up when Data appeared on the Bridge though.

"You okay?" She hugged him.

"No damage to report." He said.

Melina smiled. But Data could see the worry etched into her every feature, and knew she wouldn't be happy until they were clear of the Romulans.

–

Melina assumed her usual arrogant pose against the wall, with her left foot sitting against the wall next to her knee, and her arms folded. Data meanwhile went to activate his brother's head.

She watched carefully as the two interacted. B-4 reminded her so much of her former self. Weak, scared, confused.

She watched as Data deactivated his brother sadly. She reached out to touch his arm.

"He'll be okay Data. One day, all of us will be one happy family." She held him.

"Even Lore?"

"Even Lore." Melina smiled. "When we get back to Earth, we'll try reactivating him again, and try and talk to him. I'm sure we can find a way. Then we'll all go to the Gold Coast and have a proper family holiday."

"That would be nice." Data said. "It will be nice to see our son again."

"I know." Melina rested her head on his chest.

–

Melina sighed as she listened to everything she already knew about thalaron from Geordi. Shinzon was dangerous. No doubt about that.

"No way of penetrating his cloak?" Riker asked.

"No." Geordi replied.

"What about my arm? It's broken through tonnes of shields before, maybe we can modify the phasers-," Melina started, when Geordi shook his head.

"I tried. Your arm is very unique, and I wish I could copy it." He sighed.

They discussed how Shinzon would go for Picard first, and hoped that they were correct.

"He must not be allowed to use that weapon." Picard told them gravely. "All other concerns are secondary."

Melina grimaced. She was ready for whatever fight there was. She knew the others felt the same. With that, they went to Battle Stations, ready for whatever battle should come.

Melina still felt uneasy. She talked to Picard about her feeling.

"Something doesn't seem right. I think we're missing something." She said.

Picard sighed.

"Keep your ears and eyes wide open."

–

Picard met Data in Stellar Cartography. After checking how long it would take to meet the rest of the fleet, the Captain sighed deeply.

"He said he is a mirror." He lamented.

"Of you Sir? I do not agree." Data said. As the Captain disputed him, Data went on.

"B-4 is physically identical to me. Even though his neural pathways are inferior to mine, if they were, he would still not be me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I aspire, Sir, to be better than what I am."

"You're still an android."

"Maybe, but now I am a father and a husband as well. And you know I love my wife dearly." Data said softly.

It was then the Enterprise was fired upon.

–

"I knew something was up!" Melina cried, trying to keep the ship steady.

"Save the I told you so for later!" Riker roared.

"Engines gone!" Was the reply. "We're ducks!"

Not even a phaser spread could help. Melina went to help Geordi fix the shields while the Captain spoke to Shinzon.

"This is nuts." Geordi groaned.

"Tell me about it." Melina tried to re-route the shields. "What the-?"

"Romulans." Worf said as two ships approached.

They were all shocked when the Romulans annouched they were here to help. Together, the three ships mounted an attack.

It was no good. The Scimitar was too strong. Soon the Enterprise was taking damage.

Luckily Deanna was able to sense them, but even then it they were no match. Just to make things worse, Remans beamed aboard.

"Melina, you stay here and fix the shields!" Worf went with Riker to face the intruders.

"Damn, damn and did I say DAMN!" Melina tried what she could to try and protect the ship. It didn't help that she was flung side to side every second. Her arm flared in harder.

She screamed as the Bridge was blown apart, and grabbed the nearest Ensign to keep her from flying away.

Picard then ordered quietly while distracting Shinzon to ram the Enterprise into the Scimitar. Melina shuddered as she heard the metal scraping. She narrowly missed having some of the ceiling fall on her head.

"Not feeling the love over here!" She muttered. Data stood beside her, and they held on to each other as the Scimitar backed away.

Then there was silence. Picard tried to self-destruct, but auto destruct was offline.

Melina looked at her scanners. "SHIT! Thalaron levels rising on the Scimitar, he's going to fire his weapon!"

Data protested as the Captain insisted on going aboard the Scimitar.

"Commander Troi, please assume command. Geordi, come with me." Data commanded.

Melina's heart sank. She rushed to follow her husband into the turbolift.

They ended up in a corridor that opened out into the wide reaches of space.

Data turned to face his wife.

"Be careful, okay?" She said heavily.

"I will." He lied. He held her tightly, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

He kissed her one last time, before leaving the Enterprise forever.

And that's where Picard, Geordi, Riker, Crusher and Deanna found her, standing as a proud Augment, with tears streaming down her face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Based on "Nemisis". I own Melina and Rex. Thank you to all who read and reviewed, and I'll see you all later if I get this sequel figured out in my noggin.**

* * *

><p>She could barely hear what Picard was saying, nor feel the glass of wine in her hand. He was gone. She would never see him again, never feel his touch, hear his voice, discuss matters of grave importance over a vanilla thickshake, pose for a painting, or teach him about humanity again.<p>

She wasn't even aware that she was crying. All she could see was the explosion that had taken his life. That he had given his life for. For her, for Rex, for everything that he had believed in.

She could hear the words from his last Hologram.

"_Worf, I thank you for taking care of Melina for me when I was unable to. For teaching her how to be the warrior she was meant to be. I thank you for allowing Alexander to be my son's best friend. I hope they both live long and happy lives._

_My Melina, the woman who gave me my humanity. Without you my dear, I would still just be an android. You gave me your heart and soul, you gave them freely and you did not expect nor want anything in return. You gave me the capacity for my own emotions, free of my programming, and deeper than I ever imagined. If you are watching this, I probably did not get to tell you that I truly love you my dear. I always have, and I always will. Do not despair of my death, but move on and learn to love again. Good-bye my love, and thank you._"

"Melina." Picard said for a third time, louder this time. Melina didn't look at him, but continued to stare out of the window.

"Sir?" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "I know how much he meant to you. And I know how much you meant to him."

"Don't be sorry Sir." Melina looked down. "I will miss him dreadfully."

"I know." Deanna said. She and Crusher both hugged the younger, wounded woman.

"It was our wedding anniversary tomorrow." Melina broke down into fresh tears.

"He had planned it all out. He was going to tell you how much he loved you tomorrow." Geordi told her. "He was going to use your favourite scene out of your favourite book."

Melina fell to the floor in her grief. It was if her life had ended.

–

1 Year Later

–

"He should have been here." Captain Issac Soong of the U.S.S. Tiberius sighed at the graduation after-party.

"I know dear, but we do the best we can with what we have." Melina smiled sadly.

"Pastry?" B-4 appeared. After Data's death, B-4 had decided to dedicate his life to bread, pastry and all sorts of baking.

"No thank you Uncle B." Rex smiled. "Where's Uncle Lore?"

"Using his romantic protocol on a young woman." B-4 replied.

"Good lord." Melina groaned as Rex grinned.

"Hey Rex! Ready to head off?" Commander Alexander Rozhenko bounded over. "Our first investigation is in the Ferengi system. Issues with theft in the area."

"I'll be there in a tick Alex. I need to say good bye to Mum." Rex touched his mother's arm.

"I'll go find Artim then." Alexander smiled. "Nice to see you Mrs. Soong."

"Nice to see you too Alexander." Melina smiled. She kissed her son's cheek.

"Be careful." She said.

"I will." He lied.

Later, as the Enterprise and the Tiberius both left the solar system, Melina reflected on how much Rex was like his father.

And how glad she was that it was so.

-The End-


	34. Bonus Chapter

**One last present for you before I start the new one-enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-Bonus Chapter!-<p>

Melina wandered the corridors of the Enterprise searching for her husband. Working with the Romulans, they had destroyed the Scimitar and now Melina wanted to concentrate on her wedding anniversary.

Of course, Data had forgotten. Melina was quite upset, it was the first time he'd ever forgotten. She made her way to the Holodeck, where she was certain he would be.

She sighed and pushed the buttons on the panel next to the door, and entered the Holodeck.

Immediately she was transported to 19th Century America. She was dressed in a lovely frock and cloak, with a beautiful bonnet, which was about to be ruined by the rain.

"Oh dear..." Melina groaned, rushing to the nearest footpath in order to avoid being hit by a truck, and finding herself in the arms of Data.

Suddenly she realised. She was Jo March, and Data played the part of Professor Bhaer. Shaking, she looked up at her husband as he asked the question she had read so many times.

"What are you doing down here my friend?" He asked.

"I'm shopping." Melina replied, heart racing.

"You have no umbrella. May I go with you, and carry all the bundles?"

"Yes, thank you."

Melina could barely speak as she and Data walked through the scenes in the book. Finally, the pair walked through the mud and water to get back to the March home.

"Data, what's going on?" Melina asked.

Data stopped and the electronic bundles, umbrella and rain disappeared. He took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes.

"My dear, I know you probably will not believe me, but I have wanted to tell you this for a long time." He began, feeling rather light-headed. "But I have confirmed with Counsellor Troi, and I wanted everything to be perfect when I told you."

"Told me?" Melina asked.

"I love you." Data told her. "I did not recognise it at first, and I thought I was was malfunctioning. But my experience with the Emotion Chip allowed me to recognise my true emotions, all of them possible because you have loved me."

Melina couldn't speak. Her eyes welled with tears of joy.

"Are you okay my love?" Data asked.

"Oh Data!" Melina flung herself into his arms and kissed him deeply. She could feel it too, and there was no doubt that it was true. "I love you too."

They held each other for what seemed like forever, but not long enough. Data felt that he was truly the luckiest creature on the planet, and Melina felt like every good thing that had ever happened to her and that ever would happen to her had come at once.

"Come on, dinner is waiting." Data whispered. Melina's eyes shone with love as she followed her lover through the door.

"Oh DATA!" She roared with laughter. They had walked into a 20th Century Ball, and the rest of their friends were there, Picard, the Rikers, Beverly, Wesley, Geordi, Worf, Guinan, Sarah, Tim and Jenna.

There was food and speeches and laughter and joy. And after the food, there was dancing.

The happy couple were obilvious to everything but each other. Everything was perfect, and nothing could ever touch them again, for they had each other.

What they couldn't see was the REAL Melina Soong watching her holographic self dance with her late husband. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of how wonderful it would have been, everything that Data had planned.

"End simulation." She said, and she was surrounded by darkness.

"Commander Soong, I need you on the Bridge." She heard Picard summon her. Looking back at the empty Holodeck one last time, Melina went back to work with a heavy heart.

All she wanted was to see Data again.


End file.
